True Saiyans
by Sacramental
Summary: A/U. What if Goku became a Super Saiyan much earlier in his life? Find out here. Characters end up stronger than in DB/Z. Please read, favorite, alert, and review if you enjoy.
1. A Newfound Power

**(_Author's Note:_ Characters in this story will be stronger than they were in Dragonball/Z. Also, Goku's gi is black and yellow instead of orange and blue, and the shirt underneath (yellow) is long-sleeved. Raditz' saiyan armor is black and blue instead of black and orange/brown and his aura is blue, and Vegeta's aura is purple. Furthermore, Goku's Super Saiyan multiplier is 75x because of his tail. This is my first story, so please review, constructive criticism is taken happily. Also, there will be a review section under here for my responses to reviews to this story.)**

**_Disclaimer__:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover:_ Goku screams to the heavens, his hair standing straight up becoming golden, and his eyes turning blue, with the remains of Eighter near him. Staff Officer Black watches in horror, unsure what to make of this.**

**_Chapter 1:_ A Newfound Power**

* * *

><p>"Goku! Stop this! You're going to destroy the Earth at this rate!" shouts Bulma, as the whole planet seems to shake violently, and she and her friends struggles to keep on their feet.<p>

But Goku would not stop screaming. He wanted the man in the battle jacket in front of him to pay, for murdering his friend, Eighter (#1). Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Oolong all watch in horror, not sure of what was becoming of Goku.

"**HAAAAAAAAAA!**" Goku screams, even louder than before. His hair was starting to stand upright, and his eyes were flashing blue every now and then. Staff Officer Black stood, completely terrified of what he was witnessing.

"What's wrong with him? He's changing! And it's not just his hair!" asks Yamcha, hoping someone, anyone, had an answer to what was happening to the boy.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure if this is a good thing! Just sense him! His power is skyrocketing to levels of which I've never witnessed before!" replies Master Roshi, with a frantic voice, unsure if this newfound power was a blessing or a horrible thing.

Finally, Goku gave it one last scream, which his friends found even more deafening than all the previous ones. His hair was fully upright, golden, and his eyes, full of tears, had turned a turquoise blue. His tail, which was previously brown, also turned into the golden color. But the most noticeable change was in his power and height. He became at least 3 inches taller in reaction to increased muscle mass, and his power was worlds above what it was previously.

"What are you?" asks Staff Officer Black, as if he were afraid of the answer he would get from Goku. Although he was terrified on the inside, he thought that keeping his composure while speaking would make everything better.

Goku looked down at Eighter's dead body, eyes full of tears. "That's what happened to you, right Grandpa? When you said you had to go? Now Eighter's gone too, but he wasn't ready, he was my friend! And you took him away!" says Goku, now facing towards Staff Officer Black. "I'll never let you do that again! NEVER!" Goku continues, while charging up his most powerful technique.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Goku shouts, and a huge amount of energy erupted from the palms of his hands in the form of a blue energy wave, headed straight towards Staff Officer Black inside of his Battle Jacket.

Meanwhile, Staff Officer Black was as confident as could be. "That technique doesn't work, REMEMBER!" he states, before breaking into a fit of laughter. His laughter was cut short as the blast made contact by going straight through the Battle Jacket. Seconds later, the Battle Jacket exploded, with Staff Officer Black still inside, causing his death.

Goku, still grieving over the death of a friend who was just alive only a few minutes ago, was trying to hold in tears to no avail. "**HAAAAAAAAAH!**" he shouted to the heavens once more, and with his newfound power, destroying chunks of the island that he was on. Soon after, he loses his grasp of the new form, and falls unconscious.

He woke up several hours later to see his friends all surrounding him, with scared expressions on their faces. They had waited to see what Goku had become, and whether it was safe to be around him.

"Goku? Are you ok?" Krillin asks, worried for his friend.

"I'm fine, Krillin. Why are you all around me like this? You guys are starting to freak me out." Goku replies, sitting upright.

"No reason, Goku. I think you need some more rest" says Bulma.

"Fine ... but I still think you guys are acting wierd!" Goku says, before falling fast asleep again.

All of Goku's friends were left in a state of shock. The once gentle boy turned into a monster with unbelievable power, and it wasn't his Great Ape transformation. It was something much different, and much more dangerous. And then, as soon as he woke up, he was back to how he was before. This confused his friends to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>-3 years later, at the worlds martial arts tournament-<strong>

Goku is now 15, a teenager. Goku has become a formidable force, although he has not been able to access the form he used 3 years earlier. It is now the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and Goku has advanced to the finals, by beating his best friend and old rival, Krillin. His new opponent is Tien Shinhan, a warrior trained by Master Roshi's nemesis, Master Shen – the Crane Hermit. He enters the ring, and is greeted by a cocky smirk from Tien.

"Watch closely, everyone. You guys might just never see a fight like this again." Master Roshi says, motioning towards Krillin. "Right, Master Roshi", Krillin responds, looking intensely at the two fighters.

Goku has the early advantage, using his tail to help him outmaneuver Tien. "Three years of training really does pay off, doesn't it?" Goku says nonchalantly. Goku then throws Tien into the air, and follows him up with a flying kick.

Tien regains his composure, and smirks. "DODON RAY!" It hits Goku spot on, sending him spiraling to the ground. Goku's friends look at him falling, wondering if he can win at all. Tien returns to the arena floor, thinking he has won.

"That was a good warm-up, but I'm afraid it's time to get serious." Goku says, while climbing out of the hole created by his fall. He begins to power up, shocking almost everyone at the tournament, except for those who are able to sense energy clearly.

"He must be doing it again!" Bulma states, but she is quickly dismissed by everyone around her who can sense energy.

"No, Bulma, I'm afraid that Goku's just this powerful now, he didn't spend 3 years doing nothing, you know." Master Roshi corrects, as if he knew this were to happen.

Goku finishes powering up, and begins to pummel Tien, who is now relying on using four arms to try to catch up with his opponent, with no luck. Soon, Tien realizes that he is clearly outmatched and flies high into the sky, making both sets of arms form a triangle. He smirks at Goku, who is seemingly unaware of what Tien is doing.

Master Roshi catches what he's doing, and freaks out. "NO! He's going to destroy the whole arena!". Master Shen smiles at this comment. Goku, however, is utterly confused, not aware of what Tien is doing.

Tien begins to power up for a quarter of a minute, and finally shouts "TRI-BEAM HA!". Two blasts race down to the arena, and become one. Everyone who can sense energy becomes extremely worried, everyone EXCEPT Goku.

Goku appears completely calm, and quickly forms a Kamehameha. It is obvious he's not putting all his power into it, as it isn't even charged up. However, the power behind it is enormous, and pushes back Tien's Tri-Beam into him, shooting him straight out of the sky and onto the arena floor, unconscious.

"Is . . . that really Goku? The same kid who I found on Mount Paozu?" Bulma asked, bewildered at just how powerful Goku is now.

Meanwhile, the announcer had just finished the countdown. "And there it is! Goku is your new World Martial Arts Champion!". Goku smiled at his new title, as he was occasionally called "monkey boy" because of his tail.

Shortly after, Tien and Chiatzou have changed their ways and go to dinner with Goku, Krillin and all the others. Goku then realizes that he forgot his Dragon Ball and his Power Pole at the World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium, so Krillin goes back to retrieve them. Shortly after he leaves, Goku senses that something is wrong and quickly rushes to find him. He finds Krillin's dead body and the World Tournament Announcer at his side. Goku, overtaken by rage again, transforms again, terrifying the referee.

The trembling referee explains that a hideous monster (later found to be Tambourine) killed Krillin and then flew off. He says that the monster also took a list of all the fighters in the tournament and Goku's Dragon Ball. Goku grabs his Power Pole, takes the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and dashes off in pursuit of the killer, hell bent on destroying him.

Soon after, Oolong finds a piece of paper with the killer's symbol on it nearby, and a horrified Roshi recognizes this symbol and Krillin's death as the work of the evil King Piccolo. Master Roshi tells the others of a time when the world was suddenly over-run with hideous and seemingly invincible monsters, that made their way through civilizations, destroying all in their path (#2).

Goku finally tracks down Tambourine (the killer) and engages him in combat. Tambourine is killed within seconds, as Goku has no time to waste. Meanwhile, Cymbal is created by King Piccolo. Cymbal attacks Yajirobe, who has a Dragon Ball, but is killed and eaten by Yajirobe.

Goku senses a great (though miniscule compared to his), evil energy, and decides that this person is the cause of all this mess. He runs with great speed towards his target.

After only a few minutes of running, he reaches his destination. The aged King Piccolo was already heading towards Goku, sensing his outrageous amount of power. King Piccolo identifies himself to Goku, and tries to kill him to rid the world of any opponents.

"You cannot defeat me! I am the great King Piccolo! Prepare to meet your demise!" Piccolo states, as he begins an assault on Goku. Goku merely smirks at this, as this assault would kill any other being on the planet, except for Goku, of course.

Goku easily dodges all of King Piccolo's attacks, and starts to become bored with just toying around with an old man. "It's time for your terror to end!" Goku shouts. Still transformed, he shoots a giant hole straight through King Piccolo's stomach, leaving him to cough up blood.  
>"Krillin, I won your revenge!" Goku states, with a serious look on his face. With a huge hole in his body, King Piccolo is shocked he has been killed by someone. "You have only won for now, boy!" he states, as he spits out an egg, his final egg (#3). "Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise, destroy all my enemies!" King Piccolo says, just before he explodes. Goku easily withstands the explosion, but the stress of the transformation finally causes him to lose consciousness.<p>

**Cliffhanger**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter Notes<span>:**_

**(#1): The first part of this chapter was based off of "The Path To Power" movie. You'll understand more if you watch it, as the entire first part of this chapter is based on the ending parts of the movie.  
><strong>

**(#2): King Piccolo's first conquest, of course, when Master Roshi and Master Shen were still students themselves. Master Roshi and Master Shen's master sacrificed himself to contain King Piccolo in a jar using the Evil Containment Wave.  
><strong>

**(#3): Guess who that is for the next chapter? Correct! Piccolo Jr., the main antagonist of the next chapter.  
><strong>

_**Power Levels:**_

**Goku – 125**  
><strong>Super Saiyan – 9,375<strong>  
><strong>Super Saiyan Kamehameha – 11,250<strong>

**Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket) – 99**

**Goku (3 years later) – 180**  
><strong>Kamehameha – 220<strong>  
><strong>Super Saiyan – 13,500<strong>

**Tien – 145**  
><strong>Tri-Beam – 190<strong>

**King Piccolo (Aged) – 220**

**Please remember to review on every chapter, all reviews are appreciated! See you next chapter!**


	2. The New Foe

**(_Author's Note__:_ I will try to make my chapters a bit longer, I wrote the last one VERY quickly, and rushed it through most of Dragonball because I didn't watch Dragonball. Most of this chapter will lack dialogue, also because I don't know much about Dragonball. Now, the story starts to move into Dragonball Z, where I can finally go into more detail. Reviews are appreciated, so please do so.)**

_**Review Section:**_

**Potterfan1992: Yeah, I only pay attention to Dragonball Z, too. The technique that is used is called the "Four Witches Technique", where you sprout two extra arms from your back to attack with twice the intensity that the warrior would normally be capable of. Tien doesn't use it in Dragonball Z for some reason, although it would've really helped him against Nappa.  
><strong>

**Anon: Thank you, I really appreciate your review. I also like that you're interested in this story.  
><strong>

**Georuler: Thanks. I'm not sure if I'll make Gohan a Super Saiyan just yet, because Goku can't transform at will yet, and Gohan might be able to transform at will before Goku (if Goten could do it, then Gohan sure would be able to).**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thanks, I thought I rushed the chapter, though. The power multiplier will be different for some characters, as the tail increases the multiplier by 1.5x, making it 75x base for the Saiyans with tails, and the normal 50x for the Saiyans without tails.  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover__:_ Goku stands face to face with Piccolo Jr., both sporting cocky grins and ready to fight each other. In the background, the crowd is cheering on the fighters.**

**_Chapter 2:_ The New Foe**

* * *

><p>"Goku? Are you up?" shouts Yajirobe, right in Goku's ear. The ringing in Goku's head wakes him up. "Good." Yajirobe states, right before Goku punches him in the face for doing that.<p>

After making sure Yajirobe was out of view, Goku took time to observe where he was. He was on Korin's Tower, a tower high in the sky below Kami's Lookout owned by an immortal cat, Korin.

Just then, Goku spots Korin. "Hey, Korin!" he says, as the cat turns slowly, not expecting a visitor. Korin notices Goku's condition and hands him a senzu bean.

"You just saved the world, you deserve it" says Korin. Goku nods in agreement and swallows the bean and within a second feels much more powerful than he was before.

"I sensed your battle with King Piccolo, Goku. Your power was worlds above anything I've witnessed on this planet during my lifetime, and you're still a kid!" Korin continues, slightly frightened of the kid in front of him.

"Yeah, but I can't control this new power at all. It usually takes somebody close to me dying, and me getting extremely angry, which is a price I don't want to have to pay." Goku states, disappointedly.

"Oh, really? Kami, who resides in the sky above Korin Tower, just might be able to help you with that. He has undoubtedly sensed your power, too. Here, take this bell to show Kami that you are the 'chosen one' sent by me. He is the Guardian of Earth, and extremely powerful" says Korin.

"Wait! But, how can I get there?" Goku asks, hoping that Korin would have an answer.

"Why, with your power pole, of course! Where is it, anyways?" Korin says.

"It's been missing since my battle with King Piccolo, I have to find it." Goku replies.

Goku finds his power pole at Kame House after asking Fortuneteller Baba where it was, and returns to Korin Tower. Goku then commences to extend his pole, with him on it, up to Kami's Lookout. He is repeatedly struck by lightning, which continues until the power pole was connected to Kami's Lookout. In record time, Goku climbs to the top and meets a genie who calls himself Mr. Popo.

"Hello, I am Kami's servant" Mr. Popo says, leaving Goku bewildered. Mr. Popo then spots the bell Goku is holding. "You are eligible to be tested. You must defeat me in a fight. Now, what is your name?" he continues.

"My name is Goku, and I WILL defeat you!" Goku starts the fight carelessly, believing that he is worlds above Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo easily dodges whatever Goku throws at him; Goku can't even touch Mr. Popo. It is soon apparent to Goku that the genie is far stronger than he appears. Finally, Goku gives up.

"May I stay and train myself to try again?" Goku asks, hopeful that if he gets stronger or transforms, he will be able to defeat this overpowered genie. Mr. Popo agrees and starts to give him lessons on controlling his movements, speed and sensing his opponent's actions.

"I will see Goku" Kami interrupts. Goku mistakes him for King Piccolo and angrily attacks him, only to be knocked aside.

"I should have known that Korin wouldn't explain to him" says Kami. "Goku, King Piccolo and I were once a single entity, but I split my essence in two in order to obtain the post of the Earth's Guardian. As a reward for your valiant efforts against King Piccolo, I will train you for three years in order to train and be ready to confront Piccolo Jr. at the next World Martial Arts Tournament." Kami continues.

Meanwhile, at Kame House, Bulma and the others quickly summon Shenron. Though Bulma and Oolong are initially concerned with reviving Krillin, Yamcha quickly requests that Shenron also revives all of the innocent people who were also killed by Piccolo and his spawn. After Shenron disperses, Krillin comes back to life, much to the others' joy. Sometime later, numerous reporters arrive, asking to see Goku, who has now become famous for defeating Piccolo.

* * *

><p><strong>-3 years later-<strong>

Goku, now eighteen years old, meets up with his old friends at the Tournament. Though they do not recognize him at first, Goku removes the turban that he is currently wearing to reveal his trademark hairstyle. He notices Bulma was wearing lipstick. "Are you bleeding?" he asked worriedly.

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu arrive together. "Thank you, Goku!" says Krillin, with tears in his eyes. They notice Goku's tail is wrapped tightly around his waist. Goku sees them staring. "My tail used to be a weakness, but I trained it to help me in desperate situations." he says.

Goku then briefly meets Piccolo Jr. and an angry young woman who is angered that Goku does not recognize her (#1). Goku and Tien unanimously decide not to tell the others that Piccolo's spawn is at the tournament.

After Chiaotzu fixes the numbers so that Goku, his friends, and Jr. wouldn't meet each other until the finals, the first elimination rounds start. The first match is a rematch between Goku and King Chappa which Goku ends with a mild tap to knock out his opponent.

Yamcha, Krillin and Tien Shinhan also easily breeze through their fights, but Chiaotzu is brutally beaten by a now cyborg Mercenary Tao, who seeks revenge on Goku for nearly killing him and Tien for betraying his school.

Additionally the young woman makes it to the finals as well as Hero, a nerdish looking man who, seemingly by accident, defeats a disguised Yajirobe. The first fight of the quarter-finals is Mercenary Tao versus Tien.

Mercenary Tao starts the fight confident that he will quickly defeat Tien, but instead finds himself far outclassed. In an act of desperation, he breaks the tournament rules by removing one of his robotic hands and revealing a knife; before Tien can react, Mercenary Tao quickly slices him on his chest. The World Tournament Announcer immediately announces that Tao is disqualified. The second fight of the quarter-finals is the young woman versus Goku.

The woman attacks Goku vigorously, asking Goku if he remembers who she is. When he says that he still doesn't, she tells him that he promised to take her as his wife. She then says that if Goku can beat her, she will tell him her name. Goku is satisfied with this agreement and calmly creates an invisible shockwave that knocks the woman clear out of the ring.

She is pleased that she took such a strong warrior for a husband and reveals herself to be Chi-Chi, much to the shock of Goku. Remembering the promise, Goku reveals the truth behind why he promised; the fact that he believed that marriage was a kind of food, which leaves Chi-Chi distraught. Nonetheless, for Goku, a promise is a promise and he then proposes to her before the crowd, much to Chi-Chi's happiness. The two then walk out of the ring, cheered on by the masses and congratulated by the announcer. The third fight of the quarter-finals is Piccolo versus Krillin.

Piccolo decides to fight somewhat seriously; he quickly grabs Krillin from across the arena by stretching his arm and delivers a fierce punch once he's reeled Krillin in. Krillin recovers from the hit and charges right back at Piccolo, but is kicked into the air, with Junior in close pursuit. In an act of desperation Krillin attempts to use the Kamehameha at point blank range, but Junior dodges it with the After Image Technique and ends up behind him; Junior uses the opportunity to deliver a powerful overhead smash to Krillin, sending him crashing to the arena floor. Krillin forfeits. The final fight of the quarter-finals is Hero versus Yamcha.

Yamcha states that he'll fight seriously. Hero states that he will do so as well and launches a very fast attack, striking Yamcha with his elbow and knocking him down. Yamcha gets up and charges at Hero, but his attack is easily stopped and he is sent back to the ground with a quick kick to the leg. Hero then confesses to Yamcha that he's not actually human, and is only borrowing the body that he's in.

Unable to connect with any physical attacks, Yamcha uses his last resort attack: the Spirit Ball, a guided ki ball. Hero dodges the balls first pass, and then the second which causes the ball to crash under the ring floor; Yamcha then commands the ball to come back up directly under Hero and makes a direct hit. Hero quickly retaliates though, and smashes into Yamcha with his elbow, knocking him out of the ring. Goku realizes that Hero is Kami in disguise.

The semi-finals begin. The first match of the semi-finals is Goku versus Tien.

Goku and Tien both start the fight off right away, charging into each other with a flurry of blows. After a few scuffles, and a doubly reflected ki bolt, Tien is left a bit out of breath while Goku remains in top form. Tien then demonstrates his true speed and seems to dominate the fight after that though, landing several blows and evading all of Goku's attacks. Goku then removes his weights and is considerably quicker than Tien.

Tien, realizing he is outclassed, uses his secret weapon, the Multi-Form technique, which allows him to divide himself into four separate thinking bodies. Goku announces to Tien that there are two flaws with the technique and that he'll soon win. Goku uses the Solar Flare technique after leaping in the air, blinding all of the Tien's. As he's recovering Goku explains that Tien's eyes are too good, and that since he relies on them so much, he's almost helpless when blinded. Goku then proceeds to quickly dispatch each Tien with one hit, demonstrating the second weakness; splitting into four bodies reduced each of them to 1/4 of the original Tien's strength and speed.

The second and final match of the semi-finals is Hero versus Piccolo.

Piccolo pieces together that Hero is Kami in disguise. Kami assures Piccolo that he has no intent on dying and instead shows Piccolo his ace-up-the-sleeve and, after placing a small jar on the ground, uses the Evil Containment Wave technique in an attempt to contain the demon. Piccolo had prepared for this though, and reversed the Evil Containment Wave against Kami, who abandoned his borrowed body to prevent the human from being trapped with him.  
>With Kami trapped in the bottle, Kami is, of course, no longer capable of fighting and Piccolo is declared the winner of the fight. Before being trapped, Kami pleads for Goku to stop Piccolo by any means necessary.<p>

The final round, of course, is Piccolo versus Goku.

Piccolo next squares off against Goku. After some initial attacks, Piccolo attempts to destroy the arena, and all the spectators, with a powerful attack; Goku manages to deflect it though. When Piccolo attempts to do it again, Goku counters with his Super Kamehameha and reflects the beam back at Piccolo, scathing him and destroying some of his clothes, including his turban. Without his turban, the crowd recognizes him as King Piccolo and flees in terror; this works to Goku's advantage, as he no longer has to worry about any innocent bystanders getting hurt.

Piccolo next uses his Giant Form to grow roughly four times his size. After being thrown and taunted by Goku, Piccolo grows even further, to the size of a large building; this again works to Goku's advantage however, as he is able to enter Piccolo's mouth and then escape with the bottle where Kami is stored. Realizing that his great size is not helping him fight Goku, Piccolo returns to his normal size.

In a fit of rage Piccolo next uses an attack which generates a massive explosion emanating from him. Though Piccolo puts a great deal of his energy into the attack, it has little effect on Goku. Goku uses Piccolo's now exhausted state to land a series of attacks on him, finishing with a Kamehameha.

Thinking Piccolo defeated, Goku lets down his guard down while the announcer begins the countdown. As the counter approaches 10, signifying a defeat, Piccolo suddenly springs up catches Goku by surprise with a beam from his mouth, blasting a hole through Goku's shoulder. Thus weakened, Piccolo is able to systematically cripple Goku, costing him the use of all of his limbs, including his right arm, a.k.a. the one that the original Piccolo made the critical mistake of leaving Goku.

To finish him off, Piccolo leaps in the air and fires a powerful ki attack at him, leaving no trace of Goku. Piccolo Jr., though heavily battered by the battle, turns to Goku's terrified friends, gloating. His victory is short-lived though, as, unknown to all, Goku had mastered the art of flight and dodged the attack. Goku then smashed his inert body into Piccolo, knocking him out of the ring and causing him to lose the tournament.

With Piccolo Jr. beaten, Yajirobe approaches and gives Goku a Senzu Bean, bringing him back to perfect condition immediately. Goku begins to dance about, celebrating his victory, until he notices Kami about to finish off the defeated Piccolo Jr.. He quickly places himself between them, knowing that if Piccolo dies, Kami and the Dragon Balls will vanish as well.

After Kami restores Goku's tattered uniform, Goku asks Yajirobe for a second Senzu Bean. To everyone's surprise, he gives the Senzu Bean to Piccolo, instantly putting the demon back on his feet. Goku tells everyone that he doesn't want to risk Kami's health by leaving Piccolo on the verge of death (#2); he also admits that he doesn't want to lose his nemesis, just for the sake of a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter**_** Notes:**_

**(#1): Chi-Chi**

**(#2): If Piccolo dies, Kami dies too. Piccolo and Kami were once a single entity, the Nameless Namek, the son of Katas, who was presumably very powerful and "strong enough to defeat Frieza". The Nameless Namek got rid of the evil in his body in order to become Earth's Guardian, and King Piccolo was caused by this. Later on, just before King Piccolo dies, he spits out his final egg, his reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Going by technicalities, this still makes Piccolo and Kami each one-half of the whole.  
><strong>

_**Power Levels:**_

**Korin – 190**

**Cyborg Tao – 210**

**Chi-Chi – 137**

**Tien – 218**

**Piccolo – 325**

**Goku – 336**  
><strong>Recovered – 390<strong>


	3. Heritage

**(_Author's Note_: Now we're finally moving on into Dragonball Z, my domain. Expect better and longer chapters because I remember Dragonball Z a lot better than I do Dragonball, and the story will really start to change with the arrival of Raditz. Remember, characters will be stronger than they were in Dragonball Z, starting next chapter and continuing throughout the entire story.)**

_**Review Section:**_

**PokemonFreak90: I appreciate the review. Master Roshi, as Jackie Chun destroyed the Moon during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament because Goku transformed. I didn't include it in this story, but Kami didn't wish back the Moon in this story, because there was no need.**

**Kid Goku Forever: No, I only made the requirements for Super Saiyan different, well mostly for Goku, I'll find a reason to make him more "special" than the other Saiyans down the line.**

**Kazuma Bushi: I edited it, and tried to put it into present tense. I can tell that I didn't do it perfectly, but hey, I'm not perfect. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover:_ Goku, with his black and yellow long-sleeved gi, travels on his Flying Nimbus, with Piccolo besides him. Their destination is to Goku's brother, Raditz, the man who also just kidnapped Gohan.**

****_Chapter 3: _Heritage**  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-5 years later-<strong>

Goku and Chi-Chi are married, and Chi-Chi gives birth to a son, who is called Gohan, after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. Goku is exceptionally more powerful when compared to himself from his fight with Piccolo, and his legendary transformation is all but forgotten.

Gohan is well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacks any affection for fighting and is easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku decides to take him to Kame Island to introduce him to Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin.

"See that, Gohan? That's Master Roshi's place!" exclaims Goku, as he and Gohan neared the small island.

"Here we are!" continues Goku, as he, with Gohan in his arms, hops off the Flying Nimbus.

"It's Goku!" Krillin shouts, excited to see his best friend for the first time since Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding.

"Yo!" Goku says, with his infamous grin.

"Goku!" says Krillin and Bulma simultaneously, running out of Kame House. "What's with the boy?" states Bulma, confusedly. "Yeah, Goku, did you start babysitting?" Krillin says, wondering why Goku has a child with him.

"Well ... this boy is my son. His name is Gohan, I named him after my grandpa ..." Goku says hesitantly.

"WHAT?" says Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi, who has just come out of Kame House. "Yours, Goku?" says Krillin, who appears to be in a state of shock.

"Yeah, that's right. Say hi, Gohan!" Goku says, patting Gohan on the back. "Good afternoon" Gohan says, clearly shy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile, thousands of miles away from Kame House near a farm-<strong>

Thousands of miles away from Kame House, where Goku and his son have just arrived, an alien space pod has landed.

"It's a meteor! Or a UFO! I have to see!" exclaims a random farmer. Less than a minute later, the farmer is out of his truck and at the site of where the space pod has landed. Just then, the figure inside of the pod gets out.

"The inhabitants of this planet are still alive ..." he states, almost disappointedly. "Curse you, Kakarot". He then exits the space pod and faces the farmer, who now wields a shotgun in his hands.

"Stop! Who are you?" the farmer states, tightening his grip on the shotgun.

"Your power level is only 5 … piece of trash!" the alien exclaims, while walking towards the now terrified farmer slowly.

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" the farmer says, while the alien continues to walk towards him. Finally, he pulls the trigger, and the shot goes off. However, the alien doesn't die. In fact, he catches the bullet in his hand. He then flings the bullet towards the farmer, fatally wounding him. This causes the alien to smirk with a menacing grin.

"There's someone with a great power around … Is that you, Kakarot?" the alien says as he flies towards his target.

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere far away in the mountains-<strong>

Piccolo, who was training alone in the mountains, felt the aliens' incredible power nearing him. "What kind of power is this? It couldn't possibly be … Goku?" he says, in shock. He then catches sight of the overpowered alien. "No, it cant be!"Piccolo says, frantically.

The alien lands near Piccolo. "You're not Kakarot," he says, clearly disappointed.

"And just who the hell are you? Do you have some sort of business with me?" asks Piccolo, hoping that the alien doesn't.

"I don't have any business with the likes of you" says the alien, sporting a cocky grin.

"Then why are you here? Do you want to die?" Piccolo says, trying to keep his composure against the mysterious alien.

"You sure are in high spirits" replies the alien, with a voice that sent shivers down the spine of Piccolo.

The conversation continues for a while until Piccolo decides to test if the alien is truly as strong as he is sensing. He attacks the alien with a powerful ki beam, but the alien remains unscathed. The alien is about to retaliate when his scouter detects a more powerful warrior, and assumes that this is 'Kakarot'.

"Have you lost your pride … the pride of the Saiyan warriors, Kakarot?" Raditz says as he flies off towards his new target.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at Kame House-<strong>

"W-What's that!" Goku said, worriedly. "Something's coming, something strong!". In his head, Goku was freaking out. 'What an awesome power … it's super powerful! But … what could possibly …?"

Seconds later, the alien touched down on the small island. He immediately met the gaze of Goku. "So, we finally meet. You've grown … but I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarot, you look … just like our father"

These statements leave everyone on the island confused. The alien decides to break the silence. "Kakarot! What's with the condition of this planet? Your duty was to exterminate this species!"

Krillin takes the alien for a joke. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but … go home! Shoo!". The alien merely smirks at this. Before Krillin could react, he whipped his tail out, and sent Krillin flying into Kame House. Goku quickly became enraged, but as he turned around after checking on Krillin, he immediately noticed Raditz' extra appendage: a tail.

"Looks like you finally figured out who I am" says the alien, noticing Goku staring at his tail.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" asks Goku, not knowing just what to make out of the alien.

"Impossible! You could have never forgotten me ... or your mission!" the alien asks, not believing what's coming out of Goku's mouth. "Kakarot, what's happened to you? Did you take a hit to the head?" he questions again, trying to find a reason for Goku's behavior.

"My name isn't Kaka-whatever! It's Goku!" Goku says, insulted by what he was being called.

The alien simply ignores what Goku said. "Well, did you? Answer me, NOW!" he says, trying to intimidate Goku into telling him.

"It's true ... I've got a scar, maybe I did hit my head once ... but I was too little to remember!" Goku says, trying to find an excuse for whatever he might have done.

"Damn you! But ... that would explain it ..." reasons the alien, as if putting the final piece of a puzzle together.

"Explain what? Just what are you talking about?" Goku says, now even more confused than before.

Master Roshi quickly interupts. "Goku! Long ago, your grandfather, Son Gohan, told me something. He told me that he found a baby in the woods, a baby with a tail. He was violent and couldn't be tamed by anyone ... that is, until that baby fell down a ravine by accident, and hit his head hard, nearly dying. However, the baby survived. His violent nature disappeared, and he became a good little boy."

Goku is taken aback by this story. "And ... that baby ... was me?" he asks, though he was already sure of the answer he would receive.

"Yes, he was ... is" Master Roshi replies. Silence then falls over the group, until Goku remembers the situation at hand.

"Answer me! Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asks, turning back to face the alien.

"We need you, Kakarot ... your people need you back!" the alien says, with a less threatening tone of voice.

Goku simply stands there, obviously still confused.

Finally, the alien's patience snaps. "It's because you and I ... we are the same! You are no Earthling! You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the Universe!". Everyone else on the island is left shocked at the news. "And I am your older brother, Raditz!"

"Stop .. stop talking nonsense!" Goku says, still in disbelief.

Raditz chuckles at this. "The answer is simple. Kakarot, you were sent here to exterminate the bothersome species that live on this planet! We Saiyans are a renowned warrior race, and an entrepreneurial one! We search for planets with habitable environments, and once we've exterminated those who live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens looking for a suitable planet to live on." Goku began to be disgusted at who he was.

Raditz sees the look on Goku's face, but continues anyways. "When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, they are sent to the most difficult planets, with the most powerful natives. But even warriors like us must first have years of practice. For even as babies, we are, in time, sent to depopulate weaker planets ... planets like this one! You'd have wiped out these vermin within the time period of a few years, if only you remembered your orders, that is.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Goku, now get off my planet!" Goku says, trying to reassure everyone around him.

Once again, Raditz ignores him. "Including you, there are four remaining Saiyans. We remaining three found a great planet that is able to sell for an extremely high price. We'd like to attack it, but the natives are potent. Even three Saiyans might have some trouble ... but four of us! Kakarot, your power level is still incomplete, but if you were to join up with the three of us, it would be enough to tip the scales in our favor. Open your eyes, Kakarot! It'll be fun! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd die before lending a hand to you!" was Goku's quick reply.

"So that's how it is , huh? That boy behind you, he's your son, isn't he?" says Raditz, his gaze now at the little boy next to Bulma. "It's no use trying to fool me, that tail is proof that he carries saiyan blood."

"So ... what if he is!" Goku replies, ready to defend his son.

"Since you, his father, won't listen to reason, I guess I'll have to borrow your son for a while.

"**TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I WILL KILL YOU!**" Goku says, finally becoming serious.

Goku tries to get in between Raditz and his son, but Raditz quickly vanishes and reappears, kneeing Goku in the stomach. Goku is sent flying yards away, and lands on the sandy part of the island, moaning in pain. Gohan tries to aid his father, but is grabbed by the collar by his uncle.

"Kakarot, I'll be taking the child. If you want him returned alive, you'll listen to what your big brother tells you to do! Kakarot, I'm only giving you one day, so think about it. Let's make it simple. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill 100 of this planet's people, at least for now, and pile their bodies here. Don't think that I won't count. You heard me, right? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow, he is my brother's son, after all. I don't want to kill him."

"How can you use a child like that? That's cowardly!" Krillin points out.

Raditz ignores Krillin and continues. "You got that? Let me say it again just to be sure. You are to kill one hundred earthlings and pile up their bodies here by tomorrow. If you do well, we'll let you join our group and if there are no bodies here, it will mean the death of your son." Meanwhile, Goku was struggling to sit up straight. "The choice is yours. If you value one hundred humans over your son, fine. However, one way or another, every person on this planet is destined to die soon. Once we're done with our current planet, we've decided our next target will be this one!"

"What?" was the simultaneous answer he received from Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin.

"Really, if you think about it, what difference does it make if Kakarot should happen to give one hundred of you a head start? Do you see now? Your only 'choice' is to join your brother and his friends! I'll be expecting a good answer from you, for your sake as well as your son's! Also, please don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. You can't possibly stand up to your older brother, after all!" Raditz then proceeded to fly off, much to Goku's dismay.

Just then, Piccolo appears, although he has been observing the scene for quite a while. "I want him dead" was the first thing coming out of his mouth. "He's an opponent neither you nor I can stand up to. However ... if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we can defeat him!"

"Mind telling me, what's in it for you?" says Goku, suspiciously.

"Don't get me wrong , I don't care if your son lives or dies ... your brother, however, stands in the way of world domination that I am after! We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him and his two friends, I'm going to defeat you. This time, I intend to take over the world for sure!" Piccolo states, with an evil smirk.

"I'm not going to let you do that. But, teaming up with you, that's a good idea. After all that, though, the bets are off!" And so, the two set off towards Raditz, Goku on his Flying Nimbus, and Piccolo simply flying, on what would be one of the toughest fights of their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power Levels<strong>**:**_

**Goku– Find Out Next Chapter**  
><strong>Full Power– Find Out Next Chapter<strong>

**Raditz (Heavily Suppressed) – 1,200**  
><strong>Full Power – Find Out Next 2 Chapters<br>Secret Technique **–** Find Out Next 2 Chapters  
><strong>

**Piccolo – Find Out Next Chapter**  
><strong>Full Power – Find Out Next Chapter<strong>

**Krillin – 206**

**Master Roshi – 139**  
><strong>Max Power Form – Not In This Story<strong>

**Bulma –4**

**Turtle –0.0000001**

**Don't forget to review, guys, they really encourage me to write more!**


	4. Power Redefined

**(_Author's Note__: _Wow! Almost 1,300 hits and I only have 3 chapters up! Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Now starts where the characters start getting a bit . . overpowered compared to themselves in Dragonball Z. Please, read and review so you can be on the review section.)**

**_Review Section:_**

**Kid Goku Forever: Thank you. Some of the Saiyans are going to keep their tails, just so their multipliers for certain transformations and/or power-ups will be slightly higher than the Saiyans that do have their tails. As for who specifically, I don't know yet.**

**_Georuler: _I must ask, am I really that good? Like I said, I'm very young and this is my first story ever. If you think I am, thank you, and I am honored to be valued so highly by you.**

**_Kazuma Bushi: _To give you a hint on the next few chapters, let's just say it has something to do with a Super Saiyan and multiple Oozaru's, to compare the forms strengths and weaknesses.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover:_ Goku, with his black and yellow long-sleeved gi(#1), screams to the heavens as Raditz turns around, completely terrified of his younger brother's power.**

**_Chapter 4: _Power Redefined  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Where Raditz' space pod landed-<strong>

Raditz has arrived at his destination, where his space pod landed, so he can put the kid away while he waits until Kakarot's day is up. However, Gohan will not stop crying. "Stop crying, child! You have the blood of the Saiyans running through you!" he then proceeds to pick Gohan up and opens the door to the space pod. "You'll stay in here!" he says, before throwing Gohan in the space pod and shutting the door.

Raditz begins to step out of the crater his space pod had formed upon landing, when his scouter suddenly beeps. "Power 710? And Close! Where?" he asks, wondering if there is someone truly stronger than Kakarot on this planet. Suddenly, the scouter directs him back towards his space pod. "What? That infant? Blasted technology ... this is no time to malfunction!"

Suddenly, Raditz' scouter beeped again. "A new reading ... incoming quickly! One, no, two of them ... power levels 494 and 520! One has Kakarot's power level exactly. Would he dare challenge me again, knowing he has no hope? And ... how would he find me? This worthless device ... I don't need to keep it anyways."

And then, he took sight of two dots in the sky. They were coming quickly towards them, and soon enough, Raditz was able to recognize them: The stranger who he had identified as the second strongest on this planet, and Kakarot. "It ... can't be! It is them!" Raditz exclaims. Not soon after, they touch down, standing firm and staring at Raditz.

"I see ... you've found a common cause, haven't you? And how did you find me?" Raditz asks, although not as curious as he seems.

"We just did ... that's all!" Goku responds, a hint of anger in his response.

"Fine then ... let's try another question! Why did you want to find me?" Raditz asks.

"Why do you think? To take back my son!" shouts Goku.

"Then you refuse to affirm your Saiyan birth by joining us?" Raditz asks, with a smug look on his face.

"Give me my son!" Goku shouts again.

"Even if it means disobeying your own brother?" says Raditz.

"I don't have a brother!" exclaims Goku, his anger beginning to come to the surface.

"Really, Kakarot ... I expected much better things from you! How can a Saiyan be such a fool? Surely you don't imagine that even the two of you togeher will be able to defeat me?" Raditz teases.

Piccolo gets tired of the talking, and proceeds to remove his weights. In response to this, Goku begins to power up and is taken over by his white aura.

"You think that makes a difference? You're still no match for me!" says Raditz, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"If you think power is everything ... then you're no fighter!" exclaims Goku.

"Youth, I might forgive ... but idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission, Kakarot. You are a shame to our race! You will die!" shouts Raditz.

Goku and Piccolo try to go into their battle stances, but it is for no use, as they are both elbowed in the back by Raditz. They spring themselves off the ground as fast as they can, in case Raditz wants to follow up. "Well, I must admit, your defenses aren't too bad," Raditz says, although it was in no way a compliment. "That will keep you alive for a few minutes, as I increase the power of my attacks."

'He showed no such power like this before ..." thinks Piccolo.

'His strength is in his tail ... but how can we possibly get to it?" thinks Goku.

"Oh ... one more thing. Should you still hope to win, you should know ... the other Saiyans, my two partners ... are both my superior in strength." Raditz says, inducing fear into Goku and Piccolo.

Raditz begins to laugh uncontrollably. "How do you like the taste of despair? It is the last taste you fools will ever know!" he mocks.

"So ... should we succeed in defeating you, we face twice your power ... and more" Piccolo says, just to verify it in his mind.

"Still, I will take back my son! Where did you hide him?" asks Goku.

"I locked him up to keep him quiet. He's in that crater behind you, and still alive ... probably." replies Raditz.

Goku then flies up into the sky until he reaches the point he can see the space pod in the crater. "Daddy's here, Gohan! Hang in there, okay! Daddy will save you!" he says, hoping to reassure his son.

"Don't get the boy's hopes up! No dead body will be saving him!" mocks Raditz.

Goku then flies back to the ground and he and Piccolo continue their assault on Raditz.

At their max power, they throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Raditz, but all are dodged or blocked with little to no effort on Raditz' part.

They then attempt to charge Raditz from behind, but Raditz puts his two legs up and kicks them both in the chest. After this, they recover quickly and try to attack Raditz but he dodges them by simply flying up and they hit the ground.

With Raditz in the air, Goku and Piccolo fly towards him to reengage him in combat. However, Raditz shoots two large blue beams of energy at them. Goku is lucky and is able to evade the one aimed at him, but Piccolo is struck while trying to dodge it.

Goku is left looking up at Piccolo, checking if he's still good to fight, but Raditz attacks from behind. "Behind you!" were the only words of warning that Goku got before being viciously kicked in the back and left on the floor.

"Do you believe me now?" says Raditz, with a cocky smirk.

Goku slowly but surely gets up from what could have been his grave. He thens spot Piccolo, with almost all of his left arm blown off.

"Quite an inconvenience ... having to fight with one arm" Piccolo says, while trying to keep his composure.

Raditz begins laughing yet again. "I'll take your wretched head next!" he says.

"Goku, you have no new secret technique?" asks Piccolo.

"For once Piccolo, I'm out of them" replies Goku.

"You were always a lazy one ... we should both be thankful ... that I am not ..." says Piccolo.

"Making secret plans, little friends? Well, if that's how you choose to waste the last moments of your lives ... enjoy yourselves!" says Raditz, before beginning to laugh once again.

"Are you saying that you have a new technique?" asks Goku, receiving a nod from Piccolo. "Can you do it with one arm?" he further questions.

"The lack of a limb will be no obstacle ... but I require time to concentrate my power ... and so I need you to keep him occupied ... alone"

"You'd better be sure that this is going to work!" Goku says, not wanting to die.

"We mortals can never be certain ... but what choice do we have? Such a pity, though. I created this technique in hopes I would be able to use it to kill you" says Piccolo.

"But it'll help me instead! I like that!" says Goku with a grin on his face.

"Once we defeat this guy, your turn will come ..." replies Piccolo.

"All right! Do what you have to do! I'll keep him busy!" says Goku, changing the subject.

"Hold him ... for as long as you possibly can!" responds Piccolo.

Piccolo begins charging up his attack while Goku flies towards Raditz to resume their lightning fast exchange of punches and kicks.

It wasn't very long before Goku was overpowered by his older brother. "I'm not even using 20% of my full power against you, brother!" shouts Raditz, although Goku was not sure if this were a bluff or not.

Just then, Goku began charging up his Kamehameha. "It can't be! His power level ... it's up to 1,376! And increasing! I might have to use more of my power!" Raditz says, before raising his power level.

Not soon after, Raditz' scouter picked up on Piccolo, who was charging up his Special Beam Cannon. "Power level ... 1,527! It's unbelievable! Guess I'll have to raise my power even higher!" says Raditz, before powering up once again, this time showcasing his blue aura(#1).

Goku unleashes his Kamehameha(#2) with a furious yell and Raditz lets it hit him. Goku and Piccolo stand there, thinking that the Kamehameha should have injured him at least a little bit. However, they are proven wrong, when Raditz is unscathed, even his armor has nothing more than dust on it.

"What ... is he made of?" asks Goku.

"You see, brother, this is the power of a true Saiyan! This is what you are missing out on! Too bad, you'll never be able to experience this!" Raditz says, before pummeling Goku with lightning fast punches.

Once again, his scouter picked up on Piccolo. "Power level 1,981! And all focused in his finger tips! How? How do they do it?" he asks, utterly confused.

At that very moment, Piccolo unleashes his Special Beam Cannon. Raditz, knowing an attack at that level won't be able to kill him, let's it hit him. It hits him right in his abdomen, trying to pierce through his armor, but all it does it crack the armor.

"Do you see now, little boys? Our play time is over ... in one blast!" Raditz exclaims, trying to make Goku and Piccolo fearful. Raditz begins powering up a blast in one of his hands, when suddenly he feels powerless. "Wh-What ...?" he asks.

He turns around to see Goku, holding his tail. "You got careless ... and I got your tail!" Raditz falls on his hands and knees, unable to stand again. "Piccolo! Do that thing again! Hurry!" he says, not sure if he can keep his older brother at bay for long.

Piccolo begins to charge up a new Special Beam Cannon. "Well done, Goku! Hold on tight to that tail! I can only do this once more, so don't fail me!" he says, while gaining power for his attack.

Raditz begins getting desperate. "Kakarot ... surely you wouldn't kill ... your own brother ...?" he says, hoping Goku will fall for it.

"I told you before! You're no brother of mine! And who tried to kill who first ... huh?" Goku says, not believing Raditz.

"You ... actually took me seriously? I was only bluffing! Let me go, and I'll leave this world ..." Raditz says, persistently trying to fool Goku.

"Close your ears to him, Goku! Whatever he says, don't let go of his tail! Hold that grip tight!" Piccolo says, too wise to be fooled by Raditz' trickery.

"Please ... little brother, let me live. I know I've done some terrible things ... but please, let me live!" Raditz says, and Goku starts to consider what he's saying.

"All lies! Goku, hold him!" shouts Piccolo.

"Please, Kakarot! I swear to you!" Raditz says, not giving up.

Goku finally loosens his grip on Raditz for just a second, and for that he receives a powerful kick to the chin that sends him flying. Within the next 3 seconds, Raditz has hit foot on Goku's abdomen to keep him down on the ground.

"What a treat! Such idiocy is all too rare! How could I have thought you to be a warrior? A true warrior would never hesitate too kill ... not even if he had to kill his own brother! Care for a demonstration?" says Raditz. Raditz then increases the pressure on Goku's abdomen, causing Goku to scream in pain. "No hurry, brother! Suffer more!" he says with an evil grin.

Raditz then notices Piccolo looking at him with wide eyes. "Be patient! You'll get your turn! Why not take a shot at me in the meantime?" he says, his grin widening.

"Because ... you will only dodge it again ..." Piccolo responds, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question.

Raditz was about to reply, but then his scouter alerted him of a new power level. He turned around to see Gohan, leaping out of the space pod, destroying it in the process. Everyone on the battle field is amazed at the child's sudden burst of power.

"What in the ...?" Raditz asks. "1,307 power level?(#3) 'Surely the boy can't be this powerful!' he thinks to himself.

"Y-You! You hurt my **DADDY**!" Gohan yells, before being consumed in a white aura. He flies at Raditz at full speed, and headbutts Raditz. All this did was leave a bigger crack in Raditz armor, while Gohan's head had a huge bump on it.

"Surely, you weren't trying to hurt your own uncle, were you?" Raditz says, trying to hide his amazement at the young child's power. "Your power level ... it's dropped to 1! It changes with your emotions, doesn't it?" Raditz then slaps Gohan far away, although carefully as to not kill him. Gohan is left knocked out.

"Stop ... it! He's only ..." Goku says, but is cut off by Raditz.

"Only 'a child'? You're joking! The brat has more raw power than you! It's a pity that he'll never learn how to use it! Oh don't worry, you'll be with him soon!" Raditz says. These words cause Goku to slowly but surely, manage to get up.

Raditz notices this and dashes for the boy, and beats him endlessly. By the time he is done, Gohan's nose, jaw, arms, and legs have been broken, and he looks dead. Goku, with his lack of higher order thinking, can't feel out Gohan's life force because his power is so low, and is overtaken by rage.

"**YOU!** You will pay for this! I won't let you . ." he says, as he stares down at the ground, his eyes full of tears and his body beginning to vibrate(#4), his hair stands upright and stays like that, and his pupils are gone. His hair is flashing from black to golden and, with a final scream, he has done it again.

He has transformed into the legend. Raditz recognizes this and is completely terrified. He turns around, examining his younger brother. "You, Kakarot, the Super Saiyan of the legends? How can this be?" he asks.

"So this is what they call it? A Super Saiyan? Interesting. Well, to be honest, I've been one for 12 years now." Goku replies, with a menacing grin on his face. This causes Raditz to be even more terrified of his younger brother, if that was even possible. Goku had made up his mind already: his brother was going to pay for what he did to his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger.<strong>

**_Chapter Notes:_**

**(#1): Raditz has black and navy blue armor in this story, instead of black and orange/brown armor. Also, his aura is blue and his scouter is also blue. I think the color blue fits him more so than it does Vegeta, I'm going to leave Vegeta with black and purple.  
><strong>

**(#2): Goku's variant of the Kamehameha is yellow, to match his black and yellow long-sleeved gi rather than his orange and blue short-sleeved gi.**

**(#3): Gohan doesn't start getting overpowered just yet. That will be for the next battle, against Nappa and Vegeta. Just wait and see.  
><strong>

**(#4): If you want to know what it looks like, just picture how Goku was when he first transformed against Frieza ... I believe watching the anime version will help you out more, it's almost exactly how he transforms in this fic.  
><strong>

**_Power Levels:_**

**Goku – 620**  
><strong>Kamehameha – 1,376<strong>  
><strong>Weakened – 175<strong>  
><strong>Super Saiyan (Weakened) – 13,125<strong>

**Piccolo – 591**  
><strong>Special Beam Cannon – 1,981<strong>

**Gohan – 1**  
><strong>Enraged – 1,307<strong>

**Raditz (When first fighting Goku)- 900**  
><strong>After powering up in response to the Special Beam Cannon – 2,200<strong>  
><strong>True Power – To Be Revealed Next Chapter<strong>  
><strong>New Technique That Multiplies His True Power – To Be Revealed Next Chapter<strong>

**Don't forget to review, guys ... it's really important to me!  
><strong>


	5. Preparation

**(_Author's Note:_ Updating quickly because I left you guys with the cliffhanger. Now that I'll show you Raditz' true power, don't say he's overpowered, because he is compared to his self in the anime/manga. Actually, every single villian will be much more powerful than they were in the anime/manga, because of Goku becoming a Super Saiyan much earlier than he was supposed to ... 13 years earlier, in fact. First 5-6 reviews for this chapter get on the review section for the next chapter.)**

**_Review Section:_**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thank you. I will try to impress all of you guys with my newest chapters. Your story is actually better than mines, in my opinion.**

**Kid Goku Forever: I'm not sure if the Kaioken will ever be introduced in this story, as you can see, Goku's not dying anytime soon. This story will focus on the Saiyans, and Piccolo of course, because I never really liked the humans, as later on they become nothing compared to the main characters. The only one I would give the Kaioken is Piccolo, because he's probably going to need it to keep from becoming outclassed by the Saiyans.  
><strong>

**Georuler: Out of all the reviews I get, I think it's your reviews that encourages me to write more the most. You point out my strengths and weaknesses in depth and let me improve on the weaknesses. However, the present tense to me is better, as I want to make this story more suspenseful. Past-tense makes the reader seem like I already know exactly what's going to happen, which is not true. Gohan SSJ2 is really far down the line, man. Thank you very much, I appreciate your reviews.  
><strong>

**Kazuma Bushi: Well, here's your update, although very late because this chapter was harder for me to write than most of the others and school got in the way. Thanks for the review.**

**Ghostkid33: I have an easy solution for that, senzu beans. I'll probably make him able to control it over the year of training they spend preparing for Vegeta and Nappa, because trust me, Vegeta will be VERY strong compared to the one you knew in Dragonball Z.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover__: _Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz engage in fierce battle while Gohan watches and studies the moves in preparation for Raditz' ex-comrade Saiyans, who will arrive in under a year.  
><strong>

**_Chapter 5: _Preparation  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"H-how? You, the weakest Saiyan at birth ever, a Super Saiyan?" said Raditz. Just then, his scouter beeped. "Power level 15,476! And rising? What?" he exclaims.<p>

"Don't beg me for mercy, or ask me questions. You've brought this upon yourself!" says Goku, his Super Saiyan aura flaring.

"Fine then! My scouter must be malfunctioning, anyways! Time to show you my true power!" said Raditz, before being encased in a blue aura. "Oh, don't be amazed ... I can go one step further! Spirit Burst!(#1)" shouts Raditz, before his blue aura became much larger and uncontrollable.

Piccolo wisely flies away from the area, with a smirk on his face. "If he faced us with his full power before, we would've been killed in one hit. Now with this technique, he's even more powerful than that. But Goku ... Goku makes him look like a weakling ... and his power's still increasing!" he states, before bursting into laughter.

"Surrender, now ... or I will not hesitate to destroy you!" says Goku, completely unfazed by Raditz' burst in power.

"Me? Surrender? What do you take me for! I am a second class Saiyan who has worked hard to gain the power that I now have!(#2) But you, you have cheated! Prepare to die!" says Raditz, before launching at Goku with a closed fist.

Goku catches Raditz' fist with his own, and slowly places a firm grip on it, causing Raditz severe pain. "You see? This is what happens when you mess with my planet! You have no chance ... give up or face defeat!" says Goku.

"Do you really expect me ... a Saiyan, to give up? NEVER!" said Raditz. Those were the last words he says before facing a vicious beating from his Super Saiyan younger brother.

"I gave you a chance... now I must beat the error of your ways out of you!" says Goku, although his facial expression told Raditz that he was enjoying this.

Raditz is about to open his mouth, but Goku noticed this and knees him in the stomach. Raditz then tries to kick Goku in the face, but Goku let go of Raditz' fist and blocked the blow with his forearm.

"T-this can't be! How did you become a Super Saiyan, when I could not?" asks Raditz, sincerely baffled at his younger brother's power.

"That's none of your business! Can you get anymore powerful? I'm starting to get disappointed ... I mean, you are my older brother after all" says Goku, with a cocky smirk.

"You will not make fun of me! You were just being beaten by me when I wasn't even using 20% of my full power ... how dare you?" says Raditz, before charging Goku again.

Goku finally decides to retaliate, and charges at Raditz. Raditz goes to punch Goku in the face, but he is met with an elbow to the back of his neck. He is left momentarily paralyzed, although Goku could have made it permanent.

"I told you! Give up! You have no chance against me, and you probably never will!" Goku says, suddenly turning from enjoying shaming his brother to a frighteningly serious expression.

"I've never seen him like this! It's like ... this 'Super Saiyan' thing ... it changes who he is! This is the Goku I wanted to face all along ..." Piccolo says. "I must become stronger ... so one day, I can face him as a Super Saiyan ... and defeat him as his best!" he continues, now with a small grin on his face.

Raditz gets tired of being humiliated. "Even if you killed any humans during your stay here ... they can always be revived with the Dragon Balls!" says Goku.

"Dragon Balls? What are you talking about?" replies Raditz.

"Dragon Balls are 7 magical balls that summon a dragon named Shenron. Shenron can grant a wish as long as it is within his power" Goku explains to his older brother.

"Heh ... I only killed one human on this planet, and it was in self-defense. He tried to attack me with some weapon!" Raditz replies, telling the truth.

"Enough of that! Do you surrender, or not?" asks Goku, afraid that his transformation won't last much longer.

"I told you before! I am a Saiyan! I do not surrender! Especially to the likes of you, little brother! Even if you do happen to beat me, two much more powerful Saiyans are coming for the Dragon Balls and they will defeat you, that I am sure of! The stronger one can match you as you are now, and he can transform into a Great Ape!" Raditz exclaims.

"You're so stubborn ... I'll make this quick, okay?" Goku says, with a cocky smirk before viciously attacking Raditz with punches and kicks.

Raditz barely has time to gasp in between the blows, because as soon as he is punched in the face and Goku let him fly away, he is kicked in the back of the neck, and his world goes black. Goku appears above his bloody and unconscious body. "See, I told you ... you had no chance from the beginning!" Goku says, looking at his toughest enemy so far on the ground, unconscious.

"Piccolo! Let's head back to Korin's tower and get some senzu beans! I have a feeling that he won't try to attack as again ..." continues Goku.

"I don't agree with you, but you are the 'Super Saiyan'. I'd like to tell you though, your son's not really dead, he was just beaten really badly, like your brother, over there." Piccolo replies.

"Really?" asks Goku, as he thought his son was dead. The shock coming from him almost made him unable to stay in his Super Saiyan form. "Well, in that case, we better to Korin's tower, quickly!" said Goku, as he immediately picks up his son and flew towards Korin's tower. Piccolo tries to follow, but as Goku as he was currently was tens of times faster than himself, he is left in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>-Several hours later-<br>**  
>Goku and Piccolo arrive at the Lookout with Gohan. Goku manages to maintain his Super Saiyan form for a few hours until the form left him due to his exhaustion. Gohan is recovered with a senzu bean, and as usual with a Saiyan, his power jumps to new heights.<p>

"Goku! Feel out your son's energy ... he's over fifty times more powerful than he was before!" Piccolo exclaims, now taking an interest upon the child.

"I've noticed, Piccolo. It happens to me, too. Every time I recover from almost dying, I get much more powerful than before ... I think it's a Saiyan thing" Goku replies.

Just then, they feel Raditz' power level moving towards them at high speed. "He's probably trying to fight us again. He's still more powerful than us both ... however, if we work together, this time he'll be no problem" Piccolo says, standing up straight.

Moments later, Raditz arrives on Korin's tower. "Kakarot ... I will join you, but only because my comrades will be coming here in approximately a year and will not hesitate to kill me when they see I have failed to retrieve you. You are my only hope against Vegeta ... the Prince of all Saiyans!" Raditz quickly says, trying to avoid conflict with the Super Saiyan and relatively weak Namekian(#3).

At these words, Goku stands up. "If you're really holding back trying to kill me ... then I believe you. But who is this Vegeta guy?" Goku replies, curious to see if it is another challenging opponent he will face.

"Like I said before ... Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans, the strongest Saiyan alive! He would be able to match your Super Saiyan form as he is, and he can transform into a Great Ape, multiplying his power tenfold!" Raditz warns.

"If this is true ... then we're going to have to train like crazy just to have a chance against these guys!" Piccolo adds on.

"We have no time to waste! Kakarot, you need to learn to transform into a Super Saiyan by your own will or we will have absolutely no chance! Even Nappa, Vegeta's bodyguard, would dispose of you if he were able to transform into a Great Ape!" Raditz says.

"Okay ... but what about my son?" Goku asks.

"I will take him with us and train him to be a warrior! He has potential to become the greatest fighter of us all!" Piccolo says. "We will be training away from human civilization, as to avoid any casualties. I have just the spot" he adds with a smirk on his face.

"I think we should listen to him ... he's the only one who has been able to keep up with me in training, not to mention that he trains alone" Goku concludes.

"Then it's settled! Follow me!" Piccolo says, before grabbing Gohan and flying off at full speed. Goku and Raditz immediately pursue him, not wanting to be left behind.

Several minutes later, Piccolo arrives at the location of his choice with Gohan. Goku and Raditz are quick to follow.

"Ideal spot! I can't sense any humans for miles ..." Raditz starts, before turning to Goku. "Kakarot, what causes you to transform into a Super Saiyan?" Raditz asks.

"I believe that the transformation comes out of desperation ... I first transformed when my friend, Eighter was killed by Staff Officer Black. I lost control of myself and gave into my rage and I transformed. The same thing happens every other time I transform" replies Goku.

"So that's it ... this won't be as hard as I thought, then. Kakarot, think of all of the events that caused you to transform and don't stop! If you don't, we will have no chance against these Saiyans!" Raditz says.

At those words, Goku's head tilted downward. He did as he was told and the painful memories came back to him. He began to tear up uncontrollably, and just like the time before, his body began to vibrate. Moments later, his hair stood upright and the color of his hair was changing from black to golden in a pattern. Not soon after, Goku gave into his rage at the enemies who caused him such pain and yelled, seemingly to the sky, at the top of his lungs. His pupils became teal and his hair stayed golden this time.

Goku then wiped the tears off with the back of his hand. "If you plan on facing me now ... you'd better have one of these" he says, before taking out a senzu bean from his gi and throwing it at Raditz. "Chew it ... it will restore your strength, and since you're a Saiyan you'll be even more powerful ... I think" he continues.

Raditz does as told and instantly feels a rush of new strength coming through him. "This is incredible! At this rate, I might become stronger than Nappa! It's about time to show him what a true warrior can do!" Raditz says.

"You said they were both stronger than you right?" Goku asks, receiving a nod from Raditz. "Well then I can teach you to sense energy so you can have an advantage against them ... you won't have to use that device you had before, and you can sense just how truly powerful I am" Goku says with a cocky smirk.

Raditz began to struggle not to be overcome with jealousy. "If it will help me teach that idiot Nappa what I'm really made of, then fine" he replies.

Goku nods at this, and turns to Piccolo "I trust that you will make my son one of the most powerful fighters ever ... friend" he says.

"Oh ... I will Goku, I will. But don't you dare call me a 'friend' ever again or I will kill you, Super Saiyan or not!" Piccolo yells, which causes Goku to chuckle.

And so the group of fighters begin training for the battle that will most definitely be one of the hardest for each and everyone of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Notes:<em>**

**(#1): Spirit Burst is a technique created by Tien, which is like the Kaioken except with no drawbacks. Since Tien is probably not going to be in this story much anymore, I gave the technique to Raditz and gave it a 1.5x base multiplier.**

**(#2): I made Raditz a second-class Saiyan, for him to have at least SOMETHING over Goku. He earns second-class through his power level, and he has been gaining power the same way that Bardock did many years earlier.**

**(#3): Raditz knows that Piccolo is a Namekian, from the resemblance that he shares with the others. If Vegeta and Nappa know, than Raditz inevitably knew about this, too.**

**_Power Levels:  
><em>**  
><strong>Goku – 620<strong>  
><strong>(Super Saiyan; power increasing) – 15,476<strong>  
><strong>(Super Saiyan; by the time he defeats Raditz) – 30,000<strong>  
><strong>(Recovered) – 750<strong>  
><strong>(Recovered, Super Saiyan; Full Power) – 56,250<strong>

**Piccolo(Weakened) – 150**  
><strong>(Recovered) – 600<strong>

**Raditz – 4,500**  
><strong>(Spirit Burst) – 6,750<strong>  
><strong>(Recovered) – 5,600<strong>


	6. New Levels of Power

**(_Author's Note:_ 8 reviews for the last chapter, and almost 3,000 hits overall! Thanks guys. Around now Goku's transformation becomes extremely useful to him in the future. Kaioken will not be incorporated into this story, as far as I know about Goku. However, I might make Gohan learn the move because his base is much lower than others at the moment. Please don't forget to review on this chapter and the chapters before/after, I really want to know which was the best out of them all, even though in my opinion that would be Chapter 3.)**

**_Review Section: _**

**Chimera Prime: I'm glad you feel that way about this story. I'll be sure to make the fight good for you guys.**  
><strong>Dragonball256: I didn't want Goku to kill Raditz, so I made him a bit more Saiyan-like as a Super Saiyan but still merciful like Goku normally is. If I didn't make him control his rage, I would have made Goku kill Raditz the way Vegeta killed Zarbon.<strong>

**Kid Goku Forever: I'll have to say no. I just needed to give Gohan a boost in power so he will be able to keep up a little bit (I forgot to edit the last chapter, but his power level is 80 now, not counting when he's enraged). Raditz' increase was much smaller than Gohan's but still substantial.**

**Kazuma Bushi: Nappa will be a challenge for Raditz and Piccoloo (I had this fight in my mind for a long while, I think that Raditz was bullied more by Nappa than by Vegeta) and Vegeta will be a challenge for Goku. Also, I have a surprise character coming in who will be stronger than them both, because the fight will be quite long and I don't want to end it the simple way it was in canon.**

**Georuler: Thank you. They're all training together, including Gohan. Piccolo is still going to be Gohan's mentor, but Goku and Raditz are going to play a role in his training, too. I can't have them train directly together though, because Raditz and Goku are on another level of power when compared to Gohan and Piccolo.**

**DarkarceusXD: Glad to make you feel that way about Raditz. Here's your chapter, I'm guessing 3 days was soon enough. **

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thank you. I really think that's only because of the title I put on, I think it's quite interesting. However, when it comes to the story itself, I know yours is better than mines. Im glad you like this story.**

**Ghostkid33: I have Vegeta's reaction as a surprise. He will be further humiliated by another character though, but I will not reveal who this person is.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover: _Super Saiyan Goku stands tall against Great Ape Raditz, both with their Saiyan armor damaged and bruises covering their body.**

**_Chapter 6:_ New Levels of Power**

* * *

><p>"Kid, you have some deep depths of power that have been yet to be realized. I'm not sure if it's greater than your father's power, but I do know that you will be a great warrior. I will help you realize your full potential!" Piccolo says, trying to reassure Gohan.<p>

"That can't be! No one's stronger than my daddy, and I can't be either!" Gohan yells, hurting Picoclo's sensitive ears. Piccolo realizes that he has a year to prove the kid wrong, and doesn't push any more.

Raditz was becoming tired of seeing Goku and Gohan in Earthling clothes. "Kakarot! You and your son will need new, better armor ... come with me!" he demands, even though he knows his little brother will listen to him.

"Why? This is my favorite gi, and Gohan got his tunic from his grandfather!" Goku protests.

"I'm going to give you Saiyan armor ... it's made of much finer fabric than your 'gi' and is extremely durable and flexible! Even during the time you beat me down as a Super Saiyan, the armor withstood your blows ... it can withstand a Super Saiyan, Kakarot!" Raditz replies.

"Okay, Raditz. If it will help us in the fight against your ex-comrades ... then how can I refuse?" Goku says. Raditz doesn't waste any time and blasts off. Goku quickly follows and easily catches up to Raditz with his Super Saiyan speed.

"Where are we going, Raditz?" asks Goku.

"We are going back to my space pod. It has capsules inside that are inside, and there is armor for possible new recruits or injured soldiers. That's why there are multiple sizes, and I think there is even one in your son's size." Raditz replies.

Not long after, they arrive at the crater that was formed when the space pod landed. Raditz enters the pod. "There it is!" he exclaims as he pulls at two capsules with labels on them.

Raditz pressed a button on the capsule and threw it into the air. The capsules vanished and they became armor of different sizes. Goku realizes the bigger one is for him, and he puts it on. He then examines his armor (his armor looks ike Bardock U3's from Dragonball Multiverse, not from the special, but from when he faced Raditz U13 except his abdominal protection, wristbands and boots are golden yellow and the undershirt is still black).

"I think I can get used to this! This is incredibly lightweight ... but the armor is so tough! I never knew there could be anything this wonderful, I bet the only other person who could make something this great would be Bulma!" Goku exclaims.

"We have to get back to your brat and give him his armor quickly so we can begin our training ... Vegeta is not one to be messed with! If we don't start training quickly, I won't even be able to defeat Nappa!" Raditz says.

With those words, they headed back towards their new training grounds. Soon after, they arrived.

"I see that armor fits you well, Goku" Piccolo says, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it's even better than it looks! Time to give Gohan his ..." Goku says, before giving the armor to Gohan. Gohan takes off his tunic and replaces it with the Saiyan undershirt and armor, and examines his armor (Gohan's armor is just like Vegeta's, except his sleeve stops at his elbow and the undershirt is black, his shorts stop after they cover his knees and are also black, and his shoulder guards, abdominal protection, gloves and boots are red).

"This is amazing! This is the lightest 'armor' I've ever worn in my life!" exclaims Gohan, even though he had never worn armor before.

"Now ... let's begin our training!" Raditz says. This causes Goku to flare his Super Saiyan aura, knocking Raditz back a bit. Raditz notices he has no chance like this, he creates a power ball to mimic the presence of a full moon and begins to transform.

"This makes the fight more evenly matched! You'd better not look at the power ball, Kakarot!" Raditz shouts as soon as he is done transforming. However, he forgot that his nephew had a tail, too, and was looking directly at the power ball. He notices this and makes the power ball explode, but it is too late.

"Just great ... now he might kill Piccolo! He's just a child, he can't know how to control this form, but with the power he wields, he can cause substantial damage!" Raditz exclaims.

Piccolo was just about to slice Gohan's tail off, but he was stopped by a Super Saiyan. "No, Piccolo! If Raditz knows how to control it, so maybe Gohan could learn to control it, too! It could become valuable to us in the future ... if Gohan truly has potential, then you're just wasting it by trying to cut his tail off!" Goku exclaims.

"Raditz! Would you mind teaching my son how to control that form?" Goku continues.

"Sure ... if he really has as much potential as a warrior as you guys have been saying, it only benefits him that he be able to keep his tail! Under our training, he will become one of the most powerful Saiyans ever!" Raditz replies.

* * *

><p><strong>-6 months later-<strong>

After 6 months of training, the warriors have made leaps and bounds in terms of strength and skill. Goku can transform into a Super Saiyan at will, and Raditz has taught Gohan how to control his Great Ape form so he can train effectively with Piccolo.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Kakarot. As you are now, even with your Super Saiyan form, Vegeta would crush you, no doubt about that. If he transformed into a Great Ape and you faced him, you'd only be about half his strength, and speed would be your only advantage" admits Raditz.

"Well, if he's truly that strong, then there's nothing to do but train even more intensely than we have before! What do you say, brother?" replies Goku.

"Sure, Kakarot ... I can't wait to show Nappa what a real Saiyan can do ..." says Goku. And with those words, the Super Saiyan and the Great Ape began an intense sparring match. 6 months ago, Raditz was stronger but slower than Goku. But now, because of the Super Saiyan multiplier, Raditz was completely outmatched and was constantly beaten. He was relying on zenkais from his beatings to make him stronger, because he could never get a hit on Goku, even after Goku taught him how to sense energy.

The training between Gohan and Piccolo was different. 6 months before, Gohan and Piccolo were fighting equally due to Gohan having a slight edge in power but Piccolo having much more battle experience and techniques at his disposal. Piccolo and Gohan had been increasing in power and skill at nearly the same rate, as Gohan learned from Piccolo and Piccolo got stronger from facing a challenging opponent who was stronger than him. Gohan's armor was barely damaged, as it was real Saiyan armor, not the copies that soldiers in the Planet Trade Organization got(#1).

"Kid, you may still be four years old, but you're the closest thing I have to a 'friend' in this world. You're also the best sparring partner I've ever had ... we're 6 months in, and we have a whole 6 months to go. By the time the 6 months are up, I'm sure we'll be more than prepared to defeat these Saiyans." Piccolo assures Gohan.

"Yeah, Piccolo! I'm sure that if we continue to train like this, nobody in the whole Universe can stop us ... especially my Dad and Uncle ... they're unstoppable!" exclaims Gohan. However, Piccolo did not completely agree with this, as he knew that somewhere out there, there must be people even higher up than the Saiyans ... including that 'Vegeta' freak that Raditz was so concerned about, who could defeat Goku as a Super Saiyan right now without much effort if he transformed into a Great Ape.

The fighters then continued with their intense training, hoping for the best outcome of the fight that they will have to endure in a few short months.

* * *

><p><strong>-5 months later-<strong>

Goku, Raditz, Piccolo, and Gohan were all training together when they felt two extremely large power levels coming towards them from outer space.

"Oh no! They're coming a month early! We didn't get to finish our training!" shouts Goku, with goosebumps appearing across his skin. He quickly flared his Super Saiyan aura and flew straight for Korin's tower, to search for senzu beans. After a few seconds, he was there.

"Korin! We need senzu beans, NOW!" shouts Goku, but Korin was already prepared with eight senzu beans in his hand. "Four for now, four for after the fight" Korin reminds Goku.

"Thank you, Korn!" replies Goku, before flying straight back to his training grounds. Goku arrives a few short seconds later and quickly throws a senzu bean each at Piccolo, Raditz and Gohan. They catch it and eat it, and the Saiyans feel new power rushing through them, and Piccolo has his energy reserves back to normal.

"Kakarot! Conceal your energy or they'll blow this planet up from the start ... Vegeta may want a challenging opponent, but he's not foolish enough to risk his own life for one battle" Raditz warns, which causes Goku to drop out of his Super Saiyan form.

Meanwhile, the space pods containing the Saiyans have landed. Two mysterious humanoid figures walk out of the craters the space pods have created.

"So this is what planet Earth looks like, huh, Vegeta? Not bad, I'd say" says a giant man.

"Shut up, Nappa! Does it really even matter? This planet is going to be destroyed in a matter of hours, anyways!" replies the one called Vegeta.

Nappa sighed, then flew up into the air with Vegeta following. "Might as well warm up, it's been a year" he says, before raising two of his fingers and completely destroying the city he was in, with all the inhabitants with it.

All the fighters at the training grounds sensed the loss of life, and repressed their anger. All but one: Gohan. He was enraged at the Saiyans for invading his planet and within the minute killing millions of innocent people. He sensed who did it, and he would make him pay.

"How dare they! They have no right to do this!" Gohan says, and suddenly his red aura encased him and he was powering up to new levels of power that he wouldn't be able to reach without the use of his Great Ape form. This was not a shock to anybody around him, as they had already witnessed this first-hand months ago.

Just then, Vegeta's scouter beeped. "Power level 9,100! Incredible ... but nothing that can't be handled. This must be the strongest power level on this planet. Nappa! Let's go!" Vegeta shouted to his comrade. Nappa followed him, believing what he said.

But they couldn't be more wrong. They had no idea what was in store for them, an old enemy coming in from space(#2) and new foes and ex-comrades on Earth. A few short moments later, they landed.

"So these are the fighters? And the boy is the strongest out of them all? This is shameful!" Vegeta says with a smug look on his face.

However, Goku and the others had no time to waste with silly comments. They weren't sure if Vegeta or Nappa would kill them on the spot before they powered up. "Kakarot, now!" Raditz says, even though it was a signal for all of them.

Raditz was the first to begin powering up. A blue aura encases him, and his power rises dramatically. "15,000 ... not bad" comments Vegeta, until Raditz shouted again. "Spirit Burst!" he says, and his aura became more wild and uncontrollable.

"22,500! How did he get so strong in a year?" questions Vegeta. However, this was just the start of his horror.

Piccolo was next to power up. A white aura encases him. "18,000 ... impressive for a Namekian" says Vegeta. This leaves Piccolo to ponder on just what a 'Namekian' is.

Gohan was not showing his true power. He powers up again, his red aura more fierce than before. "12,000 ... impressive for a mere brat" says Vegeta. This left Gohan to smirk as he looked over to his father.

Goku was the last to power up. A white aura comes over him. The power level causes Vegeta to break into uncontrollable laughter. "8,000? How pathetic! Your son's even stronger than you!" he began laughing, but was interrupted. Goku began to power up again (#3). This time, his hair stood upright and turned golden along with his aura, and his eyes became turquoise. His muscle became more defined, and he became 2-3 inches taller. His armor brightened due to his aura, and Goku looked up to Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta was speechless, he didn't know what to make of this. His scouter was already broken, as was Nappa's, due to the outburst of power from Goku. It was now that he realized that this battle would be no where as easy as he thought it would be ... in fact, it would be one of the worst experiences of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger.<strong>  
><strong><em><br>Chapter Notes:  
><em>**  
><strong>(#1): Reference to Planet Trade Organization earlier in the story, because Raditz is involved in it and it seems more fitting to give a hint.<strong>

**(#2): Who do you think the old enemy from space is? Let me know what you think.**

**(#3): Think of Goku when he first transformed against Androids 19 & 20. It's just like that transformation.**

**_Power Levels:_**

**Goku – 8,000**  
><strong>Super Saiyan – 600,000<strong>

**Raditz – 15,000**  
><strong>Spirit Burst – 22,500<strong>  
><strong>Great Ape Spirit Burst – 225,000 (For Next Chapter)<strong>

**Piccolo – 18,000**

**Gohan – 12,000**

**Nappa – Next Chapter**  
><strong>Great Ape – Next Chapter<strong>

**Vegeta – Next Chapter**  
><strong>Great Ape – Next Chapter<strong>

**Old enemy from space – Stronger than both Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Great Ape)**


	7. One Down

**(_Author's__ Note:_12 reviews since I uploaded the last chapter, and just under 3,500 hits! Thanks guys. If you thought power levels were high last chapter, then you will be really surprised when you see the power levels for this chapter. However, the power levels right now will be nothing to the power levels in the later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please do not forget to review. Also, check out Apia by MissieMidget1204, the story is really starting to improve itself and I guarantee it is not a waste of time.)**

**_Review Section:_**

**Dragonball256: Nappa and Vegeta are both stronger than they are in canon. All characters will be. Darn . . I guess that is a plot hole right there. Let's just say that Raditz turned it off and when Nappa and Vegeta saw that he failed to get Goku they decided to kill Raditz deciding he's unworthy of being their comrade for not retrieving Kakarot in a timely matter ... or something like that.**

**Animekingmike: That is a really long review, but I appreciate it. All characters in this story will be stronger than they were in canon, due to Goku becoming a Super Saiyan much earlier than he did in canon. This started off with causing Raditz being stronger than normal, and resulting in Vegeta and Nappa being stronger than normal. The power level of the villains depends on the power level of the hero. The power of the villians is just a plot device ... if Goku were weaker than in canon, Raditz would most likely be weaker than in canon, too, for the sake of the plot.**

**PokemonFreak90: It is Turles, I don't really mind giving out spoilers, but you still have no idea what's going to happen when he arrives so it's not TOO much of a spoiler. When Turles first ate a piece of the Fruit of Might, he completely outclassed Goku with his Kaiokenx10 (Power level : 300,000) and swatted away a Spirit Bomb (400,000?) . Then, Turles ate a whole fruit, probably putting him above Frieza's 2nd form. He was only killed when Goku created another, much more powerful Spirit Bomb. As all characters are made stronger in this story than they were in canon, Turles will definitely be over 600,000.**

**Lord Knightsky: Thank you. The Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb will probably be incorporated into this story, but not until the Frieza saga. Who will be the one to use it ... you'll have to stick around for that. Also, I didn't want the humans to be involved in this story, as it is focused on the Saiyans. If I added them in now, it would be harder to make them important characters due to the Saiyans' advantages over them (transformations, stronger after each battle, etc). Piccolo is my only exception to the rule. I'm sorry if you wanted Nappa to live, but I can't stand him and he will die. Who kills him ... it may come as a surprise to you guys, and I think it's this chapter, I'm not sure.**

**Kazuma Bushi: Yea ... it is Turles . Thought it'd be harder to figure out, but oh well. Also, I made Vegeta and Nappa stronger than they were in canon, just like I made Raditz stronger than in canon. This is because Goku became a Super Saiyan earlier and thus his power is much higher, and when the protagonist has great power the villians must have equal or more power.**

**Kid Goku Forever: Trust me, it's going to help in the fight against Nappa, but not in the way you would think it would. Stick around and you'll see exactly what I mean, either in this chapter or the next chapter.**

**Senjuto: Sorry, I knew nothing about Dragonball, really the information I was using to make the first chapter were things that I learned on the same day as I made that chapter. I am sorry for that chapter, that and chapter 2 were made while I was incredibly tired and was not used to writing stories. As you read the later chapters as it moves into Dragonball Z, I take more time with progressing the story. I appreciate it, though.**

**Ghostkid33: -cough- Turles -cough-. You still don't know how he's going to impact the fight, but I think it will come as a surprise. Adding Frieza or Cooler would simply be a way to kill of every single character fighting here, as Cooler would just blow up the planet and kill two birds with one stone and Frieza would torture them THEN kill them.**

**DarkarceusXD: I can tell you now, it's not Frieza. That would be overkill, he'd be introduced into the story too early and he'd most likely just kill them all. Some people who reviewed already got it right. I didn't really make Gohan controlling Great Ape for that purpose, I just made it a reason that Gohan could keep his tail. I'm not sure if his Great Ape form will be used other than for the year of training. As for the brotherly bond, I think that's unlikely for now. Them fusing sometime is highly likely, however, it is way in the future.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thank you, I'm glad that you're reading my story.**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thanks. Told you I was going to make the power levels much higher than they were in canon, this is what I meant when I said that.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover: _Super Saiyan Goku and Great Ape Vegeta stop their fight only momentarily, as they glance over to Great Ape Nappa's fallen body. Goku and Vegeta are left wide-eyed in disbelief when they see who was the one to defeat Nappa.**

**_Chapter 7:_ One Down**

* * *

><p>Vegeta was finally beginning to get over his speechlessness. "What ... what is this? How can third-class scum become the legendary before me! I am being robbed of my destiny, to become a Super Saiyan, by the weakest Saiyan ever at birth?" Vegeta shouts. Even Nappa could tell that he was on the brink of insanity at the revelation.<p>

"Yeah ... Raditz here acted almost the same way as you did when he first saw me transform. But I got to say, you're much more funny!" Goku says, sporting a cocky grin.

"But ... Raditz arrived on Earth a year ago! Tell me Kakarot, how long have you been a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asks, although he really doesn't want the answer.

"Well, I'd have to say ... about 13 years now, if I can remember it right" Goku replies.

"What? A third-class becoming a Super Saiyan not only before me, but many years prior to me? Oh, let me guess, you're younger than me too!" Vegeta screams at the top of his lungs. A big throbbing vein appears on his left temple, freaking everybody out.

"I'm twenty-five ... and you?" Goku asks calmly.

However, Vegeta isn't ready to reply. In truth, he was a whole 5 years older than Goku. "Im ... **IMPOSSIBLE!**" he yells, while simultaneously powering up. His sudden burst of power blows everybody back hundreds of yards away ... everybody except Goku.

Goku now takes the time to examine Vegeta. He finds his armor quite cool (everywhere where Vegeta's armor was golden is now royal purple and he has the royal crest over where his heart would be, which is also royal purple, and his gloves and boots are also royal purple. Vegeta's blue undershirt is now black and the white parts on his armor are now black).

Vegeta notices Goku is distracted and takes his opportunity. He suddenly bursts at Goku and tries to punch him in the face, but his fist goes harmlessly through an afterimage.

Goku appeared a few feet away from Vegeta. "Hey there! I guess you thought I'd let you hit me ... well, maybe I should" Goku says to himself. This angered Vegeta to no end and he bursts off towards Goku again. This time, Goku lets him attack, to see how hopeless it is.

Vegeta launches a series of blows on Goku, which all fail to make him move an inch. "I think you're just not trying hard enough" says Goku, making the vein on Vegeta's temple grow even larger.

Vegeta flies a few yards back, and spreads his arms apart. He begins powering up a massive amount of energy, and his hands become surrounded with purple energy spheres with a few streaks of electricity. He then puts his hands together, making the two energy spheres one, aiming at Goku. "I'll show you trying! Final Crash!(#1)" he says, before firing the attack at Goku.

Goku doesn't even try to move out of it's path, instead he is impressed at how much power Vegeta put into the attack. The blast hits him head on, but Goku blocks it with only the use of his pinky finger. "Raditz told me you could transform into a Great Ape ... without it, you have no chance. I'm giving you an opportunity ... why not take it?" Goku asks.

"Shut up! I don't take orders from you, and I don't need to transform to defeat you!" Vegeta says. However, Goku is quick to prove him wrong by pinning him down with the use of one foot.

"As you were saying? Come on, I haven't had a challenge in years!" Goku pleads. It only succeeds in making Vegeta further disgusted at the third-class Saiyan.

Vegeta aims at Goku's groin, and fires a thin energy beam there, hoping to catch him off guard, but Goku blocks it without even looking down. Goku was getting impatient. "Transform! **NOW!**" he says, trying to induce fear into the older Saiyan.

Vegeta continues to struggle under Goku's foot. "I told you, Kakarot! I refuse to let a third-class order me around!" he says, while trying to get free. Goku decides to let Vegeta free. He lifts his foot off of Vegeta, and Vegeta quickly gets back to his feet.

"It's a shame that I have to do this against a third-class ... this should be used only in elite missions to quickly exterminate difficult races" Vegeta says, before he creates a power ball and throws it up into the sky. He notices Nappa struggling against Gohan, Piccolo and Raditz. "Nappa, look!" he says, before he himself looks up at the power ball.

He then begins the transformation that will take this battle to a whole new level.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hundreds of yards away with Nappa, Raditz, Gohan and Piccolo minutes before-<strong>

All four fighters were blown far away from Goku and Vegeta when Vegeta powered up out of anger. Nappa was not one to wait however, because as he was, he was outmatched by both Piccolo and Raditz in terms of power.

"Lightning Aura!" Nappa shouts, before the skies become enveloped by dark storm clouds and harsh winds blow. Goku and Vegeta are too into their battle to notice this change. Moments later, several bolts of lightning strike Nappa and Nappa becomes surrounded by a yellow aura with yellow bolts of lightning occasionally appearing around him.

"So ... even with all my training, I'm still not as strong as he is? This is not fair!" Raditz shouts, as he senses Nappa's new power. He, Gohan and Piccolo charge him simultaneously.

"So you guys think you can take me ... Nappa, the General of the Saiyan Army?" Nappa yells, before flying specifically towards Raditz with his fist cocked back. He tries to punch Raditz in the face but Raditz sees it coming and luckily ducks under Nappa's fist. He tries to retaliate but Nappa is quicker and kicks him in the face, which sends him flying away.

_'His attacks hurt even more than a person of his power should ... it must be his Lightning Aura technique! So, not only is he more powerful and quicker than me at the moment, but his blows hurt even more than they should? This is just unfair!' _Raditz thinks, before flying back towards Nappa, Gohan, and Piccolo, who have joined the fray.

Seeing Raditz fast approaching, Nappa quickly disposes Gohan with a punch to his stomach, which knocks the wind out of him. With Raditz getting even closer, Nappa, with over fifty years of battle experience(#2), disables Piccolo with a few swift blows. Even though it seemed like it was nothing to him, disposing of powerful fighters with his Lightning Aura was slowly draining him, although he'd never let them know that and use that to their advantage.

Raditz finally arrives and engages in combat with Nappa. He notices Nappa slowly losing his grasp of his Lightning Aura and that they're fighting almost equally, with Nappa still clinging to his advantage. They start a flurry of kicks and punches that goes on for minutes, with none of them getting hit once. This soon comes to an end, however, as Piccolo decides to join again.

Nappa was already losing his advantage; his Lightning Aura was still wearing off. With Piccolo joining the battle, there was no chance of him winning. "This can't be happening!" he shouts, as Raditz gets the first hit on him. Piccolo was quick to follow, by kicking Nappa in the ribs, causing him to scream.

Nappa was saved, however, when Vegeta shouted over to him to look at a power ball high in the sky. Raditz recognizes it, and knows if Nappa transforms they will be killed. He looks at it too, and the three Saiyans begin to transform into Great Apes.

After the transformation, Nappa lost grasp of his Lightning Aura and was quick to use it again to avoid being beaten by Raditz. "Lightning Aura!" he says, before a few bolts of lightning strike him again and Nappa becomes surrounded by the yellow aura again. Raditz also lost grasp of his Spirit Burst, and to avoid being killed by Nappa in an instant, he uses it again. "Spirit Burst!" he shouts, before engaging Nappa again.

The battle is nearly the same as before, except Nappa's Great Ape body has a much better grasp on his Lightning Aura and thus his power is drained much more slowly. Raditz was being beaten and losing power more quickly than Nappa was. Piccolo, as low as his chances of even hurting Nappa were, decides to attack Nappa so Nappa can waste more energy and to give Raditz more of a fighting chance.

He begins powering up and cups both of his hands together. "Light Grenade!" he shouts, before the beam is sent directly at Nappa. The result of the blast is a huge dust cloud surrounding Nappa and Piccolo felt his power decrease, although only slightly. He flies through the cloud and does as much damage as he can: little to nothing.

Nappa was getting tired of Piccolo's attacks and decides that he will have no more of it. "I know you can regenerate, Namekian! That means I'll just have to kill you with one blow!" he shouts, before charging up a mouth beam through the smoke cloud and firing it at Piccolo. It hits him dead on, and his body is disintegrated upon contact with the blast.

What happened next would make Nappa forever regret doing that. It happened in an instant. Gohan was watching, and as soon as he saw Piccolo killed by Nappa, he freaked out. His skin color took a yellow hue to it, his hair stands up and has a red tint to it, his irises and pupils completely disappear, and he is encased by a yellow aura, although it's darker than in color than a regular Super Saiyan's (#3). His burst of power causes even Goku and Vegeta to look over, and with speed that only they could follow, Gohan bursts towards Nappa at top speed.

Before Nappa knew it, he was being pummeled with blows that he couldn't even follow (#4) hitting him and causing him to cough up large amounts of blood. Then, Gohan smashes his body to the ground, flies up higher, and fires his Full-Powered Masenko (the blast Gohan used against 3rd form Frieza) at Nappa. It encases Nappa's body and kills him instantly, and goes through the Earth, narrowly missing the core, and coming through the other side, killing millions of people. Before Nappa's soul is transferred to King Yemma's station, Gohan quickly rips off his tail mercilessly, and has his revenge. He then falls unconscious, leaving Raditz, Vegeta and Goku baffled at just how much power he has.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back with Vegeta and Goku, minutes before that happened-<strong>

Goku felt Vegeta's energy as a Great Ape, sensing that it was greater than his own, but only slightly. His Saiyan blood was pumping at the thought of a challenge, something he hadn't experienced in years.

Vegeta started the fight, by trying to punch Goku in the face. This fails, as even though Goku is weaker than him, his speed is greater. "Man, if only you were faster, this fight would be much better!" Goku says, still cockily. He then punches Vegeta in his back, with enough power to hurt him.

Vegeta retaliates by swatting Goku with his tail, which hurt Goku much more than he thought it would, even causing him to bleed on his cheek. "Ouch! Looks like I'll have to be serious with him, now!" Goku says before powering up, his Super Saiyan aura flaring.

Goku takes full advantage of his speed, by quickly hitting Vegeta with weak hits and then teleporting away before Vegeta can retaliate, and repeating. This was doing nothing but slowly angering Vegeta, and amusing Goku.

"Kakarot! Fight me like a warrior! You truly don't deserve to be a Super Saiyan if this is all that you can do, you third-class scum!" Vegeta roars, offending Goku, which was a first.

"Well, I wonder why you're not a Super Saiyan and have to resort to inferior transformations to even hope to match me ... you are the Prince of all Saiyans, aren't you?" Goku replies, changing from his playful attitude to a serious one.

"How dare you mock me? Apparently you have a death wish ..." Vegeta says, before landing his first real hit on Goku, a punch, which Goku blocks by using both of his hands. Goku then jumps over the fist and bursts towards Vegeta, fist cocked back. He lands an uppercut on Vegeta, which makes Vegeta fly into the air and land on his back.

Vegeta knew that even though Goku was faster than him, he couldn't match him in terms of raw power. Vegeta gets up and flies high into the air, and stops near the clouds. He pulls his hands back to his sides and charges a huge Galick Gun in each of his hands.

"Let's see if you'll stand your ground to save your worthless planet and die, or let the planet explode and die anyways!" Vegeta taunts. Vegeta fires both of the Galick Gun's forward so that they merge into an even larger Galick Gun wave. It approaches Goku at high speeds, even making him fearful.

Goku cups both of his hands back quickly, and forms a Super Kamehameha (remember I made his Kamehameha golden). "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" he shouts, and with the last syllable the huge blast soars into the sky to meet Vegeta's Galick Gun.

Vegeta's Galick Gun has the advantage from the start, as they didn't meet mid-point, the Galick Gun was already very close to Goku. It then began to push Goku's Kamehameha, no matter how much energy Goku poured into it. The Galick Gun was right in Goku's face a matter of seconds later, and the heat from the blast was burning his skin.

Just when his death seemed inevitable, Goku remembered Raditz' technique, which was very simple to learn. "**SPIRIT BURST!**" he shouts at the top of his lungs, and his Super Saiyan aura becomes wild. In an instant, Goku's Kamehameha overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun. Vegeta dodges the combined blasts, saving his life, but is left drained. Spirit Burst strained Goku because he was a Super Saiyan, which already took up a lot of energy.

Vegeta still had more power than Goku, and they were about to resume their battle when they felt someone's energy surge past even their (weakened) energies. To Goku's surprise, it was his son, taking a form he had never seen before. He guessed that it was similar to his Super Saiyan transformation, because of the aura. Moments later, he was charging up a Masenko that killed Nappa. Soon after, Goku felt the energies of millions of people disappear on the other side of the planet due to the blast going through the Earth.

"Even my son has you beat ... he's closer to Super Saiyan than you are!" Goku says, although grief still tugged at his heart for the millions of people who wouldn't be revived due to Piccolo's death.

"Kakarot ... will you ever **SHUT UP****!**" Vegeta roars, his pride damaged once again by Gohan's transformation. The two fighters then resume their battle, with Vegeta having the upper-hand in terms of power and Goku having the upper-hand in terms of speed. This time, however, since Goku was more drained than Vegeta, Vegeta was winning.

Fatigue was starting to get the best of Goku, due to the strain of his Super Saiyan transformation. Dodging Vegeta's blows became much harder, and he is constantly hit. This stays the same until Goku's brother decides to come to the rescue.

**"SPIRIT BURST! DOUBLE SUNDAY!" **Raditz screams, before sending two huge blue waves of energy at Vegeta's head. They hit him dead-on, and knock him over. This was more than enough time to Goku to begin rapidly attacking Vegeta's stomach, and inflicts as much damage as he possibly can. Not long after, Vegeta recovers and punches Goku straight into the ground.

Goku loses his hold of his Super Saiyan state. "You weakling! Can't even stay as a Super Saiyan. I'll kill you, but first I'll deal with the other traitor, your brother!" Vegeta says, before dashing towards Raditz. Before Raditz can react, he is hit with many kicks and punches, not even given time to block.

Vegeta is interrupted his beating of the two Saiyans when a huge modified Saiyan pod lands right where the battle was taking place. He is ready to blast it, but curiosity gets the best of him and he waits until the door to the pod is opened. When it is, he is shocked to see who comes out.

Raditz and Goku can't see who it is, but they recognize it as Saiyan and the energy is absolutely enormous. Whoever that is, he/she is making no move to conceal his/her energy.

Vegeta broke the silence. "Turles? I thought you were dead!" he says, surprise evident even in his Great Ape form.

"Well, if it isn't the _Princess_ of all Saiyans!" Turles responds, before cracking his knuckles and walking slowly towards Vegeta. "I hope you know, Vegeta, I've been waiting for this" he continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, again.<br>_  
>Chapter Notes:<br>_  
>(#1): Final Crash is the move that Vegeta used against Recoome. It was thought to have killed him, but Recoome reappeared unscathed by Vegeta's blast.<strong>

**(#2): Nappa's incredibly old, because he was the General of the Saiyan Army ever since the start of the Saiyan-Tuffle war, meaning he was probably in his twenties by then, and this is forty years after that war, which means he should be in his sixties, and suffering from aging like Vegeta did in GT.**

**(#3): Gohan became a False Super Saiyan. It doesn't last that long and costs much more energy than the normal Super Saiyan, but still grants the user incredible power. I would put the multiplier at 25x base, and since Gohan has a tail, 37.5x base (25x1.5).**

**(#4): I believe that the Great Ape form does increase speed, but it's nothing compared to the speed increase that a person gets when they go from base to Super Saiyan.**

_**Power Levels:**_

**Goku (Super Saiyan) – 600,000**  
><strong>Super Saiyan (Spirit Burst + Kamehameha) – 1,080,000<strong>  
><strong>Super Saiyan (Exhausted) – 350,000<strong>  
><strong>Base (Exhausted + Beaten) – 4,000<strong>

**Vegeta – 72,000  
>Great Ape – 720,000<br>Great Ape (Double Galick Gun) – 850,000  
>Great Ape (Exhausted) – 425,000<strong>

**Gohan – 12,000**  
><strong>False Super Saiyan – 450,000<strong>  
><strong>False Super Saiyan (Full-Power Masenko) – 575,000<strong>

**Raditz (Spirit Burst) – 22,500  
>Raditz (Great Ape + Spirit Burst) – 225,000<br>Raditz (Great Ape + Spirit Burst + Double Sunday) – 350,000**

**Nappa **– **16,000  
>Nappa (Lightning Aura) <strong>– <strong>30,000  
>Nappa (Oozaru + Lightning Aura)<strong> – <strong> 300,000**

**Piccolo – 18,000**  
><strong>Light Grenade – 30,000<strong>

**Turles – 1,650,000**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ... don't forget to review!**


	8. Piccolo Reborn

**(_A__uthor's Note: _Wow! Over 4,500 reviews, thanks guys! Keep it up ... ****this chapter officially belongs to Piccolo getting stronger. Soon later will be Raditz and Gohan, but that will be by the time they are on Namek. Vegeta's obviously going to get much stronger, though I can't say how he will compare to the other Saiyans. Anyways, check out The Legend of Kaiser by Kaiser La Britannia and Apia by MissieMidget1204, and don't forget to review my story :D)**

_**Review Section:**_

**Dragonball256: No, the Final Flash was used against Cell. This is a weaker version of the Final Flash. Well Piccolo was completely outclassed, but I'll be fixing that this chapter (in fact, I'll start off the chapter with him). I also have to find a way to make Gohan and Raditz stronger, but I already have an idea in mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Animekingmike: I am dedicated to the readers of this story. For me, there is no fixed Saiyan recovery multiplier. The multiplier itself varies, depending on how close to death the person is, and is random at times as a plot device, as Vegeta went from 18,000 to 24,000, to 30,000, then 400,000, then 2,400,000 in the Frieza saga. The Kaioken will be incorporated into this story, Piccolo will learn to use it after he (spoiler).**

**DarkarceusXD: Backstory ? Uhhh ... I'll try to fit it in, although I have no idea as to what at the moment. Turles was 30,000 in the movie, while in canon Vegeta was 24,000 on Namek. Then Turles ate a piece of the fruit and was over 400,000, and then he ate the WHOLE fruit probably taking him above Frieza's 2nd form (1,200,000). Piccolo's death was killing two birds with one stone ... I needed a way for Piccolo to get stronger, and now he can train with King Kai and learn the Kaioken and also (spoiler). I also needed to kill Nappa because I hate him immensely.**

**PokemonFreak90: I remember it now ... I really need to start checking more. They put up a new episode a while back, by the way.  
><strong>

**Kid Goku Forever: I added the power levels for Nappa in his base, Lightning Aura, and Great Ape form. Check the last chapter for it. Also ... I think I'll make it quick. If I didn't then Vegeta would probably end up dying, which would ruin the plot of the whole story in my opinion.**

**MissieMidget1204: Thanks. Well, you're welcome and here's your chapter. Sorry I took longer than usual, it's just that I'm getting a little more busy because I have the state test today, tomorrow and Thursday. I'm not concerned because I know I'll get good grades but others in my family are.**

**Ghostkid33: Yeah, Turles makes them all look weak. I forgot to mention it but he already was on another planet and ate a fruit from the Tree of Might before coming to Earth. Turles' power will also have an effect on Vegeta, as Turles is stronger than a Super Saiyan in base.**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thanks, though I still believe that yours is much better than mines and deserves more recognition than it receives. Since you did it for me, it's only common courtesy that I do it for you.  
><strong>

**Kazuma Bushi: It's all for a reason, you'll see soon enough.**

**Kagetoworld: Thank you, yeah that's pretty much the reason why.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover: _****Left Half: Piccolo, in the depths of hell, powers up to new heights, with Nappa's knocked out body in the background. Right Half: Goku and Turles engage in battle, with Goku already showing signs of fatigue again.**

**_Chapter 7: _Piccolo Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>-With Piccolo-<strong>

Piccolo was at King Yemma's checkout station, and surprisingly still had his body. He noticed all the other "people" around him were souls floating above the ground. He arrives in front of King Yemma, and King Yemma gives him a welcoming smile.

"You will be going to Hell, but only temporarily. Your original, King Piccolo, is causing quite a problem down there. I heard he even took down a few Saiyans. After you have completed your task, you will be escorted out of Hell and back here. After that, you will be reassigned." King Yemma says, quick to get to the point.

"My original, huh? I hope he's even a challenge to me with my new strength" Piccolo replies.

"You must not forget, King Piccolo won't be able to beat the Saiyans for very long ... in fact, Super Namekians have been protecting him most of the way, but even them don't hold a candle to the Super Saiyans down there ..." Yemma says. "You must fuse with King Piccolo after you defeat him, and hopefully you will be able to compare with other Super Namekians. To do this, all you have to do is restrain him long enough" he continues.

"Will he have any effect on my personality or who I am?" Piccolo asks, not ready to become one part of the whole.

"No, he will simply be a part of you. The only thing that may change is your height and muscle mass, but that's not anything to worry about, it won't slow you down" Yemma assures.

"So, if it's that easy, how do I even get down into Hell?" Piccolo asks.

"Well ... all you have to do is fall down Snake Way. It's a pretty long drop, but I assume that you can fly, so it will be no problem for you" Yemma replies.

"That sounds easy ... you mentioned Namekians. What are they, and what do they have to do with me?" Piccolo asks, curious to know.

"It's a shame you weren't told already. Namekians are a race from Planet Namek, your home planet. They are the original creators of the Dragon Balls, found on Planet Namek. You are exceptionally powerful for your race, but you are very far from being the strongest" King Yemma replies.

"Odd that I am just now finding out about my heritage ... where is Snake Way?" Piccolo asks.

"Right there" says Yemma, pointing to his right. As soon as he says that, Piccolo blasts out of the door in the direction Yemma pointed to. Moments later, he is at the start of Snake Way, and dives under the yellow clouds.

"So this is Hell ... not too shabby" Piccolo says, and tries to feel out for energies. He is shocked to find energies thousands, if not tens of thousands stronger than him. Through all of this, however, he senses an energy almost exactly like his own, just slightly weaker than him. "So that's my original ... he must have been training down here for all these years. Of course, it doesn't compare to the training I went through" Piccolo continues, with a cocky smirk. He then blasts off towards the energy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back with Turles, Vegeta, Raditz and Goku-<strong>

Vegeta freaks out when he senses Turles' power level. Surely he'd be able to defeat Kakarot, but Turles was in another world in terms of power. However, his pride keeps him from showing signs of fear. "Turles ... how nice of you to drop by" he says, calm and collected.

"I hope you know I can sense fear through the fluctuations of your energy, Vegeta!" Turles says, and from the expression on Vegeta's face for only a split-second, he knew he was correct. Vegeta was terrified of Turles as he was now.

Vegeta, however, was done with conversations. Even if he knew he had no chance, weakened or not, he would show Turles what a true Saiyan was. He charges at Turles with his gigantic fist pulled back, and goes to smash his fist on Turles' hand.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Vegeta" Turles says, smirking. Vegeta can't see him, but he feels a gargantuan amount of pain on his back that sends his Great Ape self to his knees. "It's a shame you haven't trained your weakness ... anybody who is stronger and faster than you can easily kill you without using much power!" he continues.

Turles had Vegeta by the tail; he had to hug it with both of his arms to go around it. He was determined to make Vegeta pay, for mocking him even though he was the strongest Saiyan alive.

Goku, seeing the fight going on, noticed his blood boiling for the even stronger opponent that he could face. He slowly but surely pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket, put it in his mouth, chews, and swallows. He could feel his energy rising, so instinctively with a yell he powered back into his Super Saiyan form, just like he had done during training.

This distracted Turles enough for Vegeta to turn around and punch his whole body, though it did nothing but push him back. "You should really stop trying ... I'll kill you soon enough" he says. He then proceeds to kick Vegeta on the ground. "Kill Driver!" he says, and Turles forms a ring of energy with electricity sparking around it between his palms and throws it at Vegeta.

Goku notices this and is shocked at just how cruel Turles was. The blast was purposely made not enough to kill Vegeta, but injured him enough to force him out of his Great Ape form and left him on the brink of death. He wastes no time getting to Raditz and Gohan, and forces them to chew and swallow senzu beans.

Gohan, Raditz, and Goku all sense Turles' energy coming towards them at speeds they thought unreachable. The skies were filled with golden, blue, and red auras as Super Saiyan Goku powered up, Raditz used his Spirit Burst, and Gohan remembered Piccolo's death.

"You ... I'm guessing this is what a Super Saiyan is like? You have a tail, but it's golden, and your hair and eyes are a different color than the average Saiyan" Turles says.

"Oh ... you haven't seen anything yet! Spirit Burst!" Goku replies with a shout, not about to back down to a fight at an even greater level than the one before. His golden aura goes around him fiercely, and his skin is even tinted yellow.

"You are a freak!" Turles says, with disgust. He felt Goku's energy rise, but it was no concern to him. As he was now, he was more than capable of beating them all.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to Piccolo-<strong>

He had been flying for a few minutes, through various battles at levels he hadn't seen before. Then, he spots what he was looking for. His original, King Piccolo, was fighting a Saiyan. When Piccolo Junior got a better look at the Saiyan, he was shocked. The same Saiyan that had killed him just an hour before was fighting ... and losing, to his original self. He also noticed he had no golden aura around him, and concludes that due to their being no storm clouds in hell, he can't use his Lightning Aura technique.

Piccolo Junior wastes no time in helping his original self. Just as Nappa found a flaw in King Piccolo's defense, Piccolo Junior kicked him in the head, effectively marking the turning point in the battle. Nappa attempts to get up, but King Piccolo's foot on his back prevents him from doing so.

Then, suddenly, a blast from another Saiyan interrupts them from finishing Nappa off. "How dare you attack General Nappa like that? Stupid Namekians, challenging the Saiyans! Who do they think they are?" he says, but Piccolo Junior senses that he is much weaker than even Nappa. With two quick blows, the original and his son/reincarnate knock out the Saiyan, knowing full-well that if he dies he'll just reappear.

This process goes on for hours, Piccolo Junior and his father simply taking on a bunch of Saiyans from generations when they were primitive, and thus much weaker than now. That is, until King Piccolo became curious of why his son was down here, and just randomly started fighting the Saiyans.

"Why are you here?" says King Piccolo, motioning towards Piccolo Junior.

"I was sent to fuse with you so we would become strong enough to defeat the Saiyans" Piccolo replies, telling a half-truth. He was sent to fuse with him, but he had no intention of fighting the Saiyans down here. He had more important matters to attend to, training to beat the even stronger Saiyans that are still living.

"... It's better than being down here. I can't even remember how many times I've been killed by these Saiyans ... and no matter how hard I train, they just get stronger after I kill them!" King Piccolo replies. He lays on the ground, and Piccolo puts a hand on his chest. With a grunt, King Piccolo powers up and transfers himself into Piccolo.

Piccolo already knew that his father would not have any control over himself, and powers up, a new green aura encasing him. Kami arrives shortly after, and transports Piccolo back to Snake Way.

"That was one part of what King Yemma meant ... the second part involves you going to the great King Kai for training. As you are now, you would be able to defeat all the Saiyans in their base forms, but even Raditz' Great Ape form would be able to defeat you at his full power, so I suggest you go" Kami says.

"So ... where is this King Kai?" Piccolo asks, still weary about his counterpart.

"He's at the end of Snake Way. It's over one million kilometers long, but from the power radiating off of you right now, I'm estimating that it will take just under an hour (#1)" Kami replies. "Also, if you didn't notice, your fighting style, technique, height and muscle mass have increased due to you fusing with a true Warrior-type Namekian" he adds on.

"That's all I need from you ... goodbye, Kami" Piccolo says, before blasting off to train with the great martial artist at over a million kilometers per hour.

"His power is unbelievable ... but sadly, it's still not enough yet" Kami comments, upon sensing just how much energy Piccolo possessed.

Less than an hour later, just as Kami had estimated, Piccolo reaches the end of Snake Way. He sees King Kai's planet just a few miles above, and less than a second later, he is on the planet. He feels heavier, but it makes no difference to his movements at all. He takes a few moments to observe the planet. "So this is all that it is? Seems pretty small ..." Piccolo says.

He feels out the greatest energy on the planet and assumes that is King Kai. In a moment, he is in front of King Kai. "I require training, now ... I have been sent here to aid in the battle with Saiyans that are alive in the future" he says, getting straight to the point.

"I will train you, if you can make me laugh ..." King Kai replies.

"I do NOT have time for jokes, King Kai! This is a serious matter ... the lives of billions if not trillions of people are at stake just because of one Saiyan! Don't you think that's worth you training me? I'm assuming that you can sense my power, yet I still lost to these Saiyans!" Piccolo yells, making King Kai fearful.

"Well ... looks like we'll have to get straight to training ... I can't use Bubbles and Gregory, they'll be caught in less than a second. I will teach you how to use the Kaioken, an attack that multiplies your power for short periods of time. Also, you'll be able to train in enhanced gravity, as you have noticed. You won't really feel the difference, but your power will rise much faster than it would should you have been training on Earth" King Kai replies.

"Excellent ... I'll show these Saiyans just what I'm made of ... especially Goku and Vegeta. They won't know what's coming for them, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Piccolo says, for the first time actually showing his excitement. And so began the training that would make Piccolo the strongest Namekian ever, Super Namekians included.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, for the 3rd or 4th time. Sorry it took me so long to update, had state tests. They were really easy, for me at least.<strong>

**_Chapter Notes:_**

**(#1): If speed rose at the same rate as power (which it does not), that would be how fast Piccolo would've been able to cross Snake Way at his current power level.**

**_Power Levels:_**

**Goku (Recovered) – 12,000  
>(Super Saiyan; Recovered) – 900,000<br>(Super Saiyan + Spirit Burst; Recovered) –1,350,000**

**Vegeta (Great Ape; Exhausted) – 425,000**  
><strong>(Base Form, Brink of Death) –10<strong>

**Raditz (Knocked Out) – 500**  
><strong>(Recovered) – 25,000<strong>  
><strong>(Spirit Burst; Recovered) –37,500<strong>

**Gohan (Knocked Out) – 500**

**(Recovered) – 15,000  
>(Recovered; Angry) –35,000<strong>

**Turles – 1,650,000**  
><strong>(Kill Driver, purposely weakened) –425,001<strong>

**Piccolo – 18,000**  
><strong>(After fusion) –200,000<strong>

**King Piccolo –16,500**

**Nappa (Still dealing with loss of tail) –13,000**

**Kami – 220**


	9. To A Higher Level of Training

**(_Author's Note:_ Nearly 6,000 hits! Sorry for the long update. I had the English Language Arts State Test last week and the Mathematics State Test this week, and my birthday was the day after I updated the last chapter. So basically, I've been very busy. Luckily, the tests were pretty easy and I wasted most of my time studying because I really didn't need to. Also, for this chapter, some of it will still be focused on Piccolo but I believe this is necessary because Piccolo will be completely absent for a lot of the Namek/Frieza saga. It's necessary for him to be even useful in the eventual fight against Frieza in later chapters. Anyways, please read, alert, favorite, and review!)**

_**Review Section:**_

**Animekingmike: Well I'll have to disagree with that. 900,000 is too low for me to consider as Goku's base when he fought Final Form Frieza, so I agree with Daizenshuu and say that his power level was 3,000,000 in base and 150,000,000 as a Super Saiyan. But I do respect your opinion and will not force you to agree with me. You'll have to stick around for that, I will try not to disappoint.**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thank you. Well, my birthday was the day after you made that review. I don't really mind giving you boosts, in fact, I'll give you another one at the end of this chapter. Sorry for not being able to update soon, but the tests were really easy and I'm pretty sure that I did very well on them.**

**DarkaceusXD: I know, sorry. I had to rush it in one day (I'm doing the same thing with this chapter, but I have more time today so this one will be longer) while trying to study. And I feel as if I've disappointed you again with this long update, but at least I'm updating :). Frieza? Invincible? I wouldn't say so, but he's MUCH, MUCH, stronger than Turles (even if Turles was a Super Saiyan) in his Final Form.**

**Duhorcommonsense: I know, I really am trying to focus this story on the Saiyans and I believe that this is an easy way to get straight into the action. I'm guessing that was an insult due to your account name and page, but flames/insults will be ignored, and kept for everyone to see.**

**Kid Goku Forever: Thank you. It will help him, he has now fused with a Warrior-Type Namekian which in turn will make him a much more valuable fighter; it wasn't just to increase his power. Later on, you will see how he will become a "perfected" Super Namek (hint: he was one in the Dragon Ball Z series, but I will not explain how just yet, it will occur in much later chapters than this.)**

**Kazuma Bushi: I'm glad to catch your interest. No, Piccolo was the reincarnation of King Piccolo. Also, Piccolo's WAYYYYY too cool to be the same person as King Piccolo. Well at least now you know that Piccolo's taller and stronger, also a better fighter. This will affect the plot most definitely, as you will see in this chapter.**

**MissieMidget1204: Really? I thought it was a pretty short chapter, but whatever you say ... *looks at your picture* yes, Piccolo is a very great character, I know you mean it. Your story will be mentioned again at the end of the chapter. No problem, I don't mind not having mentions, my story's already too popular as it is (nearly 6,000 hits for 8 chapters). The forum is worth it, no doubt about that.**

**PokemonFreak90: *counts on my fingers* Well, Goku has about ... 1 senzu bean left. You should already know who he's going to give that senzu bean to. Yes, the zenkai. The zenkai's just about the single most important thing to the plot of this story, the second being the change in color of Goku's, Gohan's, and Vegeta and Raditz' different colored armor (Goku = black and golden, Gohan = black and crimson red, Vegeta = black and royal purple, Raditz = black and blue). A real chance against Turles, however, alone? I doubt that.**

**Dragonball256: Thank you. Even though this story is focused mainly on the Saiyans (hence the name of the story), I found that it would be dull and repetitive if it was JUST them that constantly trained, got stronger, lost to an enemy, got a zenkai, and then defeated the enemy. It makes the story much too predictable for me too handle. The Spirit Bomb doesn't exist in this story *thumbs up*, I agree that it's a pretty cheap move, and yes, it was very predictable, Turles himself got beat by the Spirit Bomb (there were two used against him).**

**_Disclaimer:_I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter Cover:_ Left Half= Piccolo, at Grand Kai's palace, powers up to fight a random enemy, who is smiling at him with confidence. Right Half= Vegeta, recovered, powers up to his maximum, his royal purple aura flaring around him.**

**_Chapter 9:_ To A Higher Level Of Training**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-Back with Turles, Vegeta, Raditz and Goku-<strong>**

"I am a freak? Heh heh ... I've never been called that before. I'm the freak but you're the one who's stronger than me even when I'm a Super Saiyan and multiplying my power even further?" Goku says, carefully picking out his words.

"The thing is, you're incredibly weak when you're not a Super Saiyan. Even the child over there is stronger than you when you're normal. And don't think that I haven't felt the child's rapid increase in power when he killed ... Nappa, was it? I've noticed he was missing, I wanted to kill him, too." Turles responds.

"Super Saiyan might as well be considered my 'normal' ... I can transform at will, and perform many basic tasks as a Super Saiyan without destroying anything. Yes, my son is very strong for his age ... what about it?" Goku asks.

"He seems to be younger than 7 ... yet he has power I did not reach until recently. I will make him a valuable asset, whether you plan on stopping me or not is irrelevant, I outclass you!" Turles shouts.

Goku was about to reply, but Raditz put a hand in front of his face. "If you fight him now, you will lose ... even if I become a Great Ape, I will be defeated with ease. Your son has more power than me, but he has to become extremely enraged which is still dangerous and he, sadly, is still not enough. I think ... we need to heal Vegeta" Raditz says, his voice wavering with the last words.

A wave of shock came to Goku. He had just seen Vegeta nearly killed by Turles, but completely forgot about him. "It looks ... like I have to heal him. He's the only one powerful enough right now to even make a difference ... also, he seems to be familiar with Turles, so that will help us ..." Goku replies.

Raditz immediately flies towards Turles and tries to punch him in the stomach. Turles doesn't even move; he simply forcefully fist-pumps Raditz' fist, forcefully cracking his knuckles and causing them to bleed, and punches Raditz right back down to the ground. Meanwhile, Goku already arrives at Vegeta and is forcing the bean down his throat. Moments later, he senses Vegeta's energy going back to normal.

"Intriguing ... this bean of yours seems to be very useful, especially to us Saiyans. I'll search this planet for them after I dispose of you weaklings ..." Turles notes.

Vegeta has been fully recovered and feels his power rising. He instinctively powers up with a loud shout, catching Turles' attention. His purple aura radiating around him, he points a finger at Turles. "I make myself just a few minutes ago look like a complete weakling! Prepare to be defeated!" he shouts.

"I make you as you are now look like a complete weakling ... which you are, of course. You should really stop trying, your power has increased significantly but in no way will it be able to defeat the likes of me!" Turles yells back.

Upon hearing those words, Vegeta's veins pop and he blasts off to Turles, and attempts to kick him. This fails however as Turles flies up, elbows him down to the ground on his back, and stomping on him before he can get up. This causes his wrapped tail to unwrap itself and creates a small power ball in his face, forcing him to transform into a Great Ape.

"Finally, a challenge. I'll have a little fun here at least!" he says, moving off of Vegeta as he starts to transform. Goku feels as Vegeta's power surpasses his own, and does not stop.

"He better be on our side this time ..." Goku comments.

"I'm not on your side, you fool! We just have a common enemy ... that is all!" Vegeta snaps.

"As long as it helps us defeat this overpowered freak, you're welcome to help us ..." Raditz comments. Not long after, he looks at the power ball just before Turles destroys it with a ki blast and begins to transform into a Great Ape himself.

"It will make no difference if you transform. Your combined power may overwhelm my own, but who said I'd give you the chance to attack me at once?" Turles says, lowering his hand after destroying the power ball.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back with Piccolo-<strong>

Piccolo was only there for just under an hour and his ability and technique have caught King Kai's attention, astounding him as one of the most powerful fighters he has witnessed and the second to cross Snake Way was a Namekian; most Namekians who became this powerful were corrupted Super Namekians.

"You have just arrived here, seeking training, but you already surpass me in power ... I can tell that you're not completely pure-hearted, so you can't learn the Spirit Bomb (#1). You're too powerful already to receive training with me and get a vast increase in strength; I will have to send you to Grand Kai's planet" King Kai says.

"Who is this 'Grand Kai'? What makes him so great exactly?" Piccolo asks.

"Grand Kai is the Kai directly above me ... his planet is full of powerful fighters who have been training on his planet for thousands, even tens of thousands of years" King Kai replies.

"Just how powerful exactly? I don't want to be disappointed ..." Piccolo adds.

"Well ... let's just say that the threats on Earth right now would be easily defeated by these fighters, using just a small fraction of their full power. Also, the planet has 150x gravity, as opposed to the measly 10x gravity on this planet. I even have problems staying on that planet for extended periods of time, so I will only be able to stay with you for a short while" King Kai responds.

"This training will be exactly what I need ... I felt this training here was a little less than what I expected" Piccolo says.

"Wait! If you go now they might accidentally kill you with the flick of their wrist ... I should teach you the Kaioken, to ensure that you at least survive them when they're suppressed" King Kai quickly states.

"What's this 'Kaioken'? You keep talking about things that I have never heard of ... you need to make yourself more clear sometimes, Kai" Piccolo says.

"The Kaioken is my most valued technique that multiplies the user's ki. As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only visible effects are more muscle mass and a profound aura. The technique, however, has its substantial flaws. If the user multiplies their base ki too much, the uprise of ki could easily obliterate them, or severely damage their body ... judging as you're a Namekian, and your power level, I suggest that you never go above 5x Kaioken" King Kai replies.

"If your technique will really help me as much as you say it will ... then I am willing to learn it. This better be quick; I don't have much time to do anything other than train" Piccolo responds.

"Oh ... I'm sure you'll find this technique very useful in the future!" King Kai almost yells. He was excited about his already most powerful student multiplying his power to new heights and making a name for himself beyond his home planet, and more importantly, the upcoming Other World Tournament in a few years.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back with Turles, Vegeta, Raditz, Gohan, and Goku-<strong>

"Dad ... can I help fight too? I may be young, but I assure you that I won't be a disappointment to you or the others! I can't let you guys down ... if you guys fail, then it's up to me!" Gohan asks, then shouts, vowing to himself that if need be, he would be the one to save his friends from this new Saiyan.

"He can't stop you, anyways. We need everything we can use, and even if you don't fight, if one of us does happen to fall in battle you will be overcome by rage and fight no matter what we do to stop you (#2). I suggest you join in when you find it necessary" Vegeta says, eager to see just what the half-Saiyan child could do.

"Thank you, Vegeta" utters Gohan, saying the words he never imagined he would say. The person who he spent 1 year training for ... the person who ruined his childhood, making him mature much faster than any child should, human or Saiyan. With those words, he powers up, with a flaring crimson aura surrounding him.

"The kid and Raditz should just stay out of this battle, if it were up to me ... I might accidentally kill them using a fraction of my full power! This battle is between the Super Saiyan, the Prince, and the strongest Saiyan in existence!" Turles shouts, directing it towards Goku and Vegeta.

"If you haven't noticed, Turles, I'm working with the Super Saiyan" Vegeta says. The term disgusted him to no end, because he had not ascended, but he said it anyways. "And ... you stand NO CHANCE!" he continues, before charging at Turles without Goku.

This proved to be yet another mistake that Vegeta made, for Turles stopped his huge fist with his index finger. However, before Turles could retaliate, he was hit with a low-blow from none other than Goku himself. Then, Vegeta hit the still-dazed Turles to the back of the head, and both Goku and Vegeta felt his power going down closer to their own level.

"At this rate, either one of us will be able to take him down on our own. He is an excellent fighter, but it appears that he hasn't had a challenge in quite a while. That's a good sign, there must be no single person stronger than him" Goku says.

"You know nothing, Kakarot ... there are others, who are equal to, or much more powerful than Turles himself. He was just lucky enough to never meet them. There's one in particular ... Frieza. He's even stronger than Turles at his full power ... and there's a rumor that he has transformations that increase his power. This is all I can share with you now, we have a battle to focus on right now" Vegeta replies.

Just then, Turles got his payback on Goku by flying full speed for his chin with deadly accuracy. Goku was about to speak when this occurred, and his teeth clamped on his tongue so hard that his tongue started to bleed. If not for his whole body being toughened, his tongue would've been severed instantly.

"**OWWWWWW!**" screams Goku, before being punched into multiple mountains by Turles. Turles is caught by a surprise attack from Vegeta and he is pounded hard into the ground continuously by Vegeta punching, then stomping on him. Once again, Goku feels his energy depleting.

"So that's it ... he has no control over his energy, no matter how great it is. Which means if we can lower his power just a little bit more ..." Goku says, before being cut off by a gust of wind. Turles has emerged from the crater caused by Vegeta stomping on him, and now is proceeding to beat down on Vegeta.

Goku flies off to save his temporal ally. This works, as Turles cannot sense energy and is hit on the back of the head by Goku. At this point, Goku can feel that Turles' energy has weakened to the point that it he himself would beat him with his better combat experience and control of his power. He, however, wanted to prove to Vegeta that they could work together, and flies into the air and charges his golden Kamehameha.

"That won't work, you fool!" Turles says, oblivious to the fact that his power level is near equal to Goku's own. He then powers up and charges a full powered energy wave, and both blasts meet at the half-way point. Turles is still stronger, and his blast starts to push back the golden Kamehameha.

"**VEGETA!**I need your help ... please!" Goku says, starting to regret his plan. How could he trust someone with the fate of the Earth, who he just met and who just tried to kill him literally half an hour before?

However, his hopes were lifted when he saw Vegeta charging up a Galick Gun in each hand, bringing both together, and creating an even larger blast. Soon after, the blasts' size and power increased exponentially, and Vegeta released it. The blast hit Turles dead on, and it left him completely dazed, though the energy shield around him saved his life. Then, Goku's golden Kamehameha finally overpowers Turles' blast and also hits him.

It appears there is no trace of Turles, and with this relief, Goku reverts to base form and falls to the ground with no one to catch him. Vegeta also reverts to his base due to exhaustion and is knocked out cold due to the impact to the ground. Then, something catches Raditz' eye.

"A huge space pod ... oh no!" Raditz nearly screams. He realizes that in an instant, Turles was saved by his crew members. He was too busy watching Goku and Vegeta fall. But then, he looks to his right, and sees Gohan with four dead soldiers around him. He then recognizes them as Lakasei, Rasin, Daiz, and Cacao, four out of five members of the Turles Crusher Corps. He remembered them as pirates, some who surpassed even Vegeta in strength.

"They got me angry by trying to stop me from killing Turles. I couldn't get him, there was another one who was much faster and got him safely away from me" Gohan said, sounding almost disappointed that he did not get another kill.

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffhanger this time. Be happy.<strong>

_**Chapter** **Notes:**_

**(#1): Like said previously, the Spirit Bomb will not be incorporated into this story at all. I find this a good idea, and this is thanks to a few good reviewers who pointed out that the Spirit Bomb would make the end of battles not suspenseful and much too predictable for their liking. I really do enjoy reviews like that *hint*.**

**(#2): They could stop him, but at their own risk of injury. The Gohan in this story has a twist of insanity added to his rage, to make himself more interesting. This may lead to the death of one of the minor (good) characters, which will add to the plot. This isn't a hint, because I'm no where near sure of this idea.**

**(#3): This isn't actually a point in the story, but Piccolo gets stronger MUCH faster for this period of time. He has become the "true" Piccolo, and because King Piccolo was no where near his full potential, this increases Piccolo's potential as well which makes it easier for him to become more powerful. This is just for Piccolo to be a major character in the battle against Frieza *hint*.**

**_Power Levels:_**

**Goku (Recovered) – 12,000  
>(Super Saiyan; Recovered) – 900,000<br>(Super Saiyan + Spirit Burst; Recovered) – 1,350,000  
>(Super Saiyan + Spirit Burst + Kamehameha; Recovered) <strong>– 1,750,000<strong>  
><strong>

**Vegeta (Base Form; Brink of Death) – 10  
>(Recovered) <strong><strong>– <strong>**105,000  
>(Great Ape; Recovered) <strong><strong>– <strong>**1,050,000  
>(Great Ape + Double Super Galick Gun; Recovered) <strong>– 1,500,000<strong>  
><strong>

**Raditz (Recovered) – 25,000**  
><strong>(Spirit Burst; Recovered) – 37,500<strong>  
><strong>(Great Ape + Spirit Burst; Recovered) – 375,000<strong>

**Gohan (Knocked Out) – 500  
>(Recovered + Powered Up) <strong><strong>– <strong>**22,000**

**Turles – 1,650,000  
>(Slowly Weakened) <strong>– 1,400,000<strong>  
>(Full Power Energy Wave) <strong>– 1,800,000<strong>  
><strong>

**King Kai – 100,000 (Changed for a reason)**

**Piccolo (Pre-Training) – 250,000**

**Be sure to review, guys; it's really appreciated ! Also, don't forget to check out Apia by MissieMidget1204, and The Legend Of Kaiser by Kaiser La Britannia!  
><strong>


	10. INTERLUDE

**(Author's Note: OVER 9,000 hits! Thanks guys, I appreciate the reviews, alerts, and favorites too. Sorry for the long update again, had some personal problems that still aren't fixed yet... Anyways, moving onto an interlude, I hope you guys enjoy. Please read, favorite, alert and review, it helps out a lot!)**

**Review Section:**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thanks x2. Yeah, VERRY late update again, I lost motivation for a bit there.**

**MissieMidget1204: We already talked about this, but since it is a review it must be in the review section. I haven't updated in so long you already changed your avatar ...**

**Kid Goku Forever: Well, going by technicalities, Piccolo is already a Super Namek. An extremely weak one at that, but still a Super Namek. And yes, he will fuse with Kami in the future. Frieza will be MUCH higher than 120,000,000, and Goku will be MUCH higher than 150,000,000 by the time he reaches his full power against Frieza. As for the others, that can't be revealed just yet.**

**Ghostkid33: Thanks, man! Well, we haven't received the scores but it's given that I would pass; thanks again. Yes, he is a Super Namek. Still very weak compared to the Super Nameks in Hell who are battling the Super Saiyans, which I should have expanded on, but still a Super Namek. No, Goku (in canon) was 150,000,000 in power level against Frieza. So even though they are stronger than they should be for their time, fast-foward a month and they'd be weaker than they should be. Gohan, yes. Also, I appreciate your reviews on my new story. I'm trying to make it as good or better than this one.**

**Dragonball256: Gohan will be more uncontrollable than you expect. Paranoid, no. Disturbed, yes. I'm not convinced that I should include Turles in the battle against Frieza. But to answer any suspicions you may have had, yes, he will be in this story. Tarble will be introduced soon, too, during the Namek/Frieza saga.**

**BloodyDrenith: Hmm, a new reviewer. Hello there. His confidence is mostly rage induced, I will make him cower in fear to enemies when I deem it necessary. Yes, they will be going to Namek to revive Piccolo. Gohan will become much more powerful over the Namek-Frieza sagas. I'm going to keep Bulma on Earth, you'll see why very soon. Brolly? On the good side? This will be a tough decision ... I'm probably still going to kill him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**Chapter Cover: Frieza, with eyes slightly widened, listens to Zarbon as his right-hand-henchman explains the gasps heard on Planet Frieza 79 and many scouters exploding.**

Chapter 10: INTERLUDE

* * *

><p><strong>-On Planet Frieza 79 , halfway across the galaxy from Earth-<strong>

Frieza was sipping his glass of red wine when he heard gasps throughout the ship and the sound of scouters exploding. Just then, Zarbon came running through the entrance to Frieza's room, without permission. Normally, he would've been killed on the spot for this, but due to what was going on in the ship, Frieza decided to let him off ... this time.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon says, in such a tone that Frieza decides that even with the situation at hand is completely inappropriate. Frieza sends the henchman a death glare that would make even his competitive brother flinch and his enormous father reconsider his actions, if put in the same situation.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza ... it's just**–**" the henchman quickly attempted to correct, as he knew from firsthand experience that simple mistakes like the one he just made have sent many to the medical bay, and even more to HFIL.

"Just _what_, Zarbon?" Frieza lashes out, growing impatient with the teal alien. '_It's moments like these that make me consider taking over Cooler's empire, more than doubling my own and his Armored Squadron have shown to be less ridiculous and more reliable than my own Ginyu Force ..._' he muses, causing the psychics all over his ship to start visibly panicking; a war between the two Cold brothers would be devastating, and result in many unnecessary deaths.

"Well, you see ... according to our scouters, on a planet across the galaxy called Earth which the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa went off to, there were several power levels exceeding 1,000,000, and there was one great one that kept rising until it nearly reached 2,000,000. Our new updated scouters are capable of recording these power levels, but it appears that having more than one can cause them to malfunction" Zarbon says as briefly as possible. '_That last power level ... if I'm not wrong that's higher than Frieza's own!_'

"Is that all? A few power levels over 1,000,000? Cooler probably just sent his Armored Squadron to intercept and defeat the Saiyans ... serves them right for going on a personal mission! Anyways, if they are a threat ... I can always transform" Frieza says almost sadistically, before breaking into maniacal laughter.

'_My max power level even after I transform is only 120,000, what can I hope to do against the likes of monsters who have power comparable to Frieza? At least if they attack us, Frieza will no doubt defeat them. If those lot were such a threat, I'm sure we would have heard of them by now. However, I will make sure to record these outrageous readings-_' Zarbon says, in deep thought. That is, before Frieza catches on to what he is doing and decides to interrupt.

"You are dismissed, Zarbon ..." Frieza says with a hint of annoyance, as he did not like to see his own henchman be off focus if even for a moment, increasing his jealousy for Cooler subconsciously.

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" Zarbon replies, more out of reflex than a response. He then leaves Frieza's room.

With Zarbon gone, Frieza is left to think over what was told to him. '_Cooler and his forces defeating Vegeta and his weakling excuse of a partner? Irrelevant to me at best. As soon as I get my immortality on Planet Namek because of those fools who left their transmission on their scouter left on, nobody, not even **HIM** will be able to challenge me and I will finally be able to back up my claim of being the ruler of the Galaxy!_' he thinks, absolutely confident in his abilities.

Little did the galactic tyrant know, this occurrence on Earth will soon haunt him for the last moments of his life, and his eternity in HFIL.

* * *

><p><strong>-Closer to Earth than Planet Frieza 79, on Planet Cooler 256-<strong>

Almost the exact same thing occurred on this planet that Cooler was currently on; there were reports of several beings with power levels exceeding 1,000,000 and one that approached 2,000,000. However, with Cooler's more advanced scouters that could only malfunction and explode with power levels at or above 20,000,000, they were able to note that the power level decreased. Salza, Cooler's much-stronger-than-Zarbon-right-hand-henchman came to report to him without permission.

Salza, being much more useful when compared to Zarbon, was excused for this immediately. "Report" Cooler says blankly, as if what just occurred on his ship had no effect on him whatsoever.

"It appears that on a planet called Earth not too far from here, there was a massive battle, including a few beings above 1,000,000 and one being above all that had a reported power level of near 2,000,000" Salza says, with slight concern in his voice.

"I don't see why you're so concerned, Salza. Your power level is above 3,000,000, the only one in your group who I believe would have trouble with the strongest of them would be Doore." Cooler replies immediately, not really interested in this occurrence. "Besides, that planet is between the territory of mine and my foolish brother. He probably just sent his henchman straight to their deaths!" he says, bursting into a maniacal laughter that would make a said younger brother jealous.

"Should we go to the planet to eliminate any possible future threats?" Salza says, desperate to get a good fight.

"No. While I would love to best my little brother, I believe he will be foolish enough to send even stronger forces to the untimely deaths, weakening his army by getting rid of their more powerful soldiers" Cooler persists. "I believe that is enough discussion on such an unimportant matter. You are dismissed, Salza" he continues, and with that his best soldier left his room.

Little did the older tyrant know, a certain Saiyan was on his way to the planet, to destroy his own army and give Cooler the most trouble a single person has ever caused him.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick interlude. Hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**_Power levels:_**

**Zarbon – 92,000**

**Frieza (heavily suppressed, first form) – 600,000**

**Salza – 3,200,000**

**Cooler (heavily suppressed, fourth form) – 4,500,000**

**Who do you think the certain Saiyan coming for Cooler is? Leave it in a comment.**

**Don't forget to review, guys! It really makes me feel good about doing this.**


	11. HIATUS

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I last updated True Saiyans and Hidden Potential, and for that I must apologise to all of those who have read the stories. I would like to inform you guys that I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THESE STORIES AT ALL.**

**The reason for this latest hiatus is not because I have lost interest in the stories - I never will and I'm certainly not abandoning them - but because I am not satisfied with the way I've gone about the premise. Though both of my stories are more popular than most (Hidden Potential in particular) and True Saiyans is close to achieving my goal 100+ reviews and has had over 11,000 hits, I am still not satisfied. I'm not satisfied with the way I've treated these stories, or the way I've skimmed over so many important bits and pieces here and there.**

**However, I do promise that I will continue these stories sooner or later. They will be back: better than ever before. All I ask is that you remain patient. Please, do not give up on these stories. I haven't, and I won't. I'll keep writing these stories till they're over and I don't give a damn how long that will take.**

**However, fear not. I have also other upcoming stories that might tickle your fancy, these being:**

**Hybrid (title still pending):is an AU story. This story will focus on a half-Saiyan, half-Tuffle male named Colifer, and how with his amazing power level, the strongest of any "Saiyan" in recorded history before Prince Vegeta himself is born, becomes an elite and the sparring partner of none other than Prince Vegeta. Pre-Planet Vegeta's destruction, however as Prince Vegeta is only five at the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Colifer is only six, it will move into how Vegeta and Colifer cope with being in the Planet Trade Organization. (Note: Stronger Raditz, Nappa deceased. Mystery: Colifer's parents, will be revealed later on in the story, the father is NOT OC, the mother will probably be a random Tuffle).**

**Reborn: Vegeta, after his fight on Earth, realises that if even a low-class Saiyan such as Kakarot could survive for so long, and over time become powerful enough to defeat him, the Prince of All Saiyans, that there must be more Saiyans around the Universe. Regardless of their power, Vegeta becomes determined to help them become more powerful and become a force that even Frieza himself would be powerless against. Watch Vegeta as he finds the Saiyan race repopulated, becomes the King of All Saiyans and General of the Reborn Saiyan Army. (Note: Stronger Saiyans in general, better Planet, Vegeta probably comes back to Earth around the Androids Saga, stronger than ever)**

* * *

><p><strong>To those who are new to this story, or haven't reviewed past chapters, you know the deal: <span>REVIEW!<span> Also, leave your feedback for the temporary discontinuation of these stories in a REVIEW!**

**- Vegetrunks**


End file.
